Concours de circonstances
by Neyarchess
Summary: One Shot. Draco se voit contraint, en période de guerre, de faire un choix entre sa liberté et sa famille. Il choisit la solution entre les deux et fuit le monde sorcier. Entre temps, un des membres éminent de l’Ordre se fait attaquer...


**Disclaimer :** Bon, vous connaissez tous le discours habituel de chaque début de fic, non ? Alors maintenant, tous en cœur : non, les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent et sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling ! \o/ \o/ \o/

_Commencé le 12 juin 2008 en soirée._

**Musiques écoutées :** _Carl Orff_ : Fortune Plango Vulnera (à chaque écoute de cette chanson, j'imagine les mangemorts la chanter, tous regroupé autour de leur maitre, lol). _Ronan Hardiman_ : High Priest. _Akon feat Ray L_ : Fallin in love.

**Résumé :** Draco se voit contraint, en période de guerre, de faire un choix entre sa liberté et sa famille. Il choisit la solution entre les deux et fuit le monde sorcier. Entre temps, un des membres éminent de l'Ordre se fait attaquer par des mangemort et s'écroule, tout près de Draco. Il décide alors de le recueillir en échange d'un service.

**Remerciement :** Kya pour avoir corrigé une bonne partie de cette histoire, ses conseils avisés et pour m'avoir soutenu quand j'ai affirmé un soir, que les lapins des publicités Alcaline avait un côté psychopathe à la Chucky.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ca va ? Pas trop effrayé par la longueur de mon histoire ? =D. Sinon, vu que ma n.d.a à la fin de mon OS est comparable à la longueur de cette histoire –non, je déconne, c'est tout l'inverse :-p, il serait inutile de vous ennuyer plus que cela, si ? Dernier message qui a son importance avant de commencer votre lecture: j'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez cette fic et que vous m'en ferais part (même si vous ne l'avez pas aimé, ma foi, j'aime les critiques de toutes sortes donc lâchez vous \o/). Sur ce, je vous donne rendez vous en fin de page pour me dire si je devrais arrêter d'écrire des immondices pareilles (XD) ou continuer mes coups de folies.

_\o/ Read & Enjoy ! \o/  


* * *

_

_Un jeune homme était assis sur sa chaise à balance en bois, près de la porte d'entrée de sa cabane, malgré le vent froid qui se levait. Dans sa main droite, on pouvait voir qu'il serrait avec vigueur un morceau de papier usé et ternit à force d'avoir été plié et replié un nombre incalculable de fois. Son regard, d'un gris orageux fixait un point qui n'était connu que par le propriétaire. Il semblait nostalgique et las, comme s'il avait vu ou vécu des choses que tout autre homme aurait préférait éviter de vivre. Cet homme se terrait là depuis bientôt un an en ermite, isolé de la population. Seulement entouré de la nature et ce qu'elle lui offrait. Il s'y était fait, à cette vie rude et laborieuse mais, à ses yeux, elle lui était préférable à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il n'avait pas prit la décision qui allait bouleverser sa vie. D'ailleurs, le destin lui avait forcé la main et ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix quant à la destinée qu'il devait choisir. Alors il avait prit celle qui lui semblait préférable mais certainement pas la plus facile. Oh non, le chemin qu'il avait décidé d'emprunter était rempli d'épines et de ronces et nombreuse furent les fois où il trébucha dedans et se blessa. Maintes fois, il dût combattre et détruire le mal qui le rongeait et le piquait. Mais il avait réussi. Il était là à présent, et les épines faisaient partie du passé, comme le témoignaient les cicatrices qu'il gardait de sa vie d'errance et de solitude. _

_Il regarda le ciel et soupira. _

_« Viendra-t-il ? » fut la question qu'il se posa. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois ou il s'était interrogé sur cette question. _

_Ses pensées le firent voyager et il se rappela tout ce qu'il avait délaissé pour survivre loin du Seigneur. Pour honorer une promesse._

Il était en septième année quand son père lui avait ordonné de se soumettre à Sa Volonté et sa mère s'y était interposée, en y laissant sa vie. C'est ce jour là que tout avait basculé. Qu'il avait prit _sa_ décision. Celle de ne plus jamais vivre sous et selon la volonté d'une autre personne que lui-même. Plus jamais il ne voulait courber l'échine et s'incliner pour prétendre pouvoir respirer et marcher derrière Ses pas. En l'honneur de sa mère, de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il avait prit la fuite en emportant le strict minimum. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'élaborer son départ. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir simuler sa mort pour éviter toute poursuite mais malheureusement, il n'en eut pas le temps. Son père, quelques jours après le sacrifice de sa mère et sa mise en terre, lui intima de le suivre. Celui-ci lui demanda du temps, pour se préparer et être convenable devant Lui. Bien sûr, Malfoy senior le laissa seul, ne suspectant rien de ce qui se tramait dans la chambre de son fils.

Draco empaqueta rapidement ses affaires, celles qu'il voulait garder à tout prix comme une photo de sa famille, lui bébé dans les bras de sa mère. Son père était auprès d'elle et malgré leur classe hautaine et la froideur qui les caractérisait, Draco était persuadé d'y trouver un petit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amour. Celui d'une famille unie. Ou qui l'avait été à une époque révolue.

Lorsqu'il monta sur son balai, il se retourna une dernière fois vers sa chambre et repensa à toutes ces années insouciantes qu'il avait vécu jusqu'au retour du Lord. Oui, les Malfoy étaient moqueurs et méprisants mais, malgré les apparences, ils avaient été avant tout une famille. Du moins, il l'avait été jusqu'au décès de Narcissa. Ils étaient unis. C'est le pouvoir qu'elle avait eu sur ses deux hommes. Celui de les réunir, de faire sortir le père aimant qui était caché en Lucius. Effectivement, il l'avait été et même jusqu'à présent, Draco aimait garder cette image-là. Il laissait aux autres le soin de le médire derrière son dos. Un jour, son paternel lui avait apprit que la haine et la jalousie déliaient plus facilement la langue que le plus fort des alcools. Ses dires s'étaient avérés exacts, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui enseignait les leçons de la vie.

Il s'envola en gardant en lui un souvenir d'un père et d'une mère aimants, malgré l'éducation stricte qui lui avait été attribué.

Il eut plusieurs difficultés durant son périple pour en arriver là où il était, et plusieurs fois, il n'échappa que de justesse aux sbires envoyés par son père ou son Maître. Par trois fois, il eut recours à sa baguette pour se battre. Dont deux fois pour tuer. Et lors de la première confrontation, il n'avait pas eu le cran ou la haine nécessaire pour achever ces hommes qu'il avait connu auparavant. Malheureusement, deux embuscades qu'ils lui tendirent après sa première victoire sans homicides ne laissèrent plus de place aux doutes ou rédemption envers les amis de son père. Il ne lança pas un des trois sorts interdits, mais d'autres qu'il avait apprit à l'époque bénigne où il avait des parents et un foyer où vivre. Ceux-ci étaient tout aussi violents que les sorts interdits et pouvaient donner lieu à la mort.

Durant six longs mois, ce ne fut que par les journaux qu'il arrivait à se tenir aux courant des avancées de l'Ordre, où du moins des attaques qu'ils avaient organisés, des survivants, des blessés et bien sûr des morts. Parce qu'une guerre n'en serait jamais une sans mort et souffrance.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher, en ouvrant un journal d'aller aux rubriques nécrologique pour savoir si son père y figurait. Ou si une des têtes Weasley y était. Sait-on jamais qu'un miracle se produise.

A sa façon, il gardait contact avec ce qui avait été ses « proches » aussi bien amis qu'ennemis comme Potter et toute sa gentille tribu de farfadets. Il espérait secrètement le voir triompher. Il en allait de sa survie. Parce qu'il se disait qu'il pourrait peut être sortir de sa condition misérable dans lequel il était. Ou alors il pourrait partir très loin de l'Angleterre et refaire sa vie ailleurs. Dans l'anonymat. Mais avec sa fortune en plus bien sûr –si fortune il restait. Evidemment, sa disparition avait été ébruitée et nombreuses étaient les rumeurs qui le disaient dans des villages auxquels il n'aurait jamais pensé mettre les pieds un jour. Parmi tous ces ragots, un l'intéressa particulièrement. On prétendait que son père, inquiet quant à sa disparition avait engagé des mercenaires. Il était fort probable que les faits soit fondés car même si une certaine partie de la population pensait qu'il avait été kidnappé par les Mangemorts pour être offert à Sa Suprématie, la grande majorité était persuadée qu'il avait quitté le manoir. Ainsi, en plus des « collègues » de son père et des habitants qu'il croisait, il lui fallait faire preuve d'encore plus de vigilance avec ces soldats qui le cherchaient dans toute la Grande Bretagne.

Draco survivait de ce qu'il trouvait et volait. Les premiers jours furent certainement les plus durs pour lui car ne voulant pas s'acheter de la nourriture avec le peu d'argent qui lui restait, il se refusait à faire l'acte qu'il estimait le plus humiliant. Mendier. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas se résoudre à cette idée-là et c'est ainsi qu'il fuyait ses agresseurs, souvent à jeun. Il perdit très vite du poids et ce n'est que lorsqu'il faillit s'écrouler de fatigue qu'il se décida à piocher dans ses économies pour se nourrir. Pas beaucoup, certes, mais au moins, cela allait lui caler le ventre et lui éviter de voir trente six chandelles.

Combien de fois s'était-il retourné en pensant qu'on l'avait reconnu ? Combien de fois s'était-il caché le visage à l'aide de sa cape ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait aimé ne pas sentir l'air Malfoyen à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Sa plus grande peur était que ses yeux ne le trahissent ou encore les traits de son visage. Ou simplement sa chevelure trop blonde, représentative de sa noble ligné. Lui qui auparavant en avait été fier aurait aimé être une personne anonyme. Avoir un visage banal, que l'on oublie facilement. Évidemment, il ne se regardait que très rarement dans le reflet d'une vitre d'une échoppe. Il évitait aussi de se regarder dans l'eau et même lorsqu'il passait quelques secondes de trop à s'attarder sur son apparence, il n'avait à ses yeux subits aucun changement à part son visage qui s'était affiné suite à la perte de poids massive qu'il avait eu. Il ne remarquait pas ses cernes sous les yeux, ni son regard qui avait un quelque chose dont il fallait se méfier. Un peu le regard d'un chevalier au destin brisé en mille morceaux sous ses yeux et obligé de vivre en trouvant un subterfuge à sa vie actuelle. Son teint était cireux. Il avait perdu de sa fraîcheur et beaucoup de sa grâce. Quiconque l'aurait regardé un peu plus attentivement n'aurait vu qu'un jeune homme à l'air sombre et à l'âge indéterminable, livré à lui-même.

Il avait dû mettre sa prestance et sa fierté de côté. C'était vital pour son mental car dormir dans les égouts, les grottes et autre lieux insalubres n'avaient pas de place pour l'orgueil et la vanité. Juste assez peut être pour un maigre espoir et le sentiment de lutter pour survivre étaient le bienvenu.

Combien de fois Draco s'était retrouvé avec un tel mal-être qu'il aurait donnait le peu qui lui resté pour s'en débarrasser. Ou pour pleurer. Mais par moment, quand c'était trop dur, qu'il aurait aimé avoir un contact humain rassurant, une chaleur humaine pour le réconforter, il se laissé aller à la facilité et pleurait. Sangloter serait un terme plus juste. Et puis, s'il faisait encore jour, il se relevait et continuait sa route, sans vraiment connaître l'objectif qui le faisait avancer, à part celui d'éviter de se faire capturer par les sbires du Seigneur. Au soir, il se terrait dans un coin sombre à l'abri des regards mais aussi des intrus. Car en ces temps de guerre, tout le monde suspectait son voisin et mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve. Voir un étranger, mendiant qui plus est, à la porte de son village ne rassurait pas les bonnes mœurs et c'est pourquoi Draco prenait grand soin lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de se saisir de quoi manger comme les fruits et légumes qui poussaient dans le jardin de divers paysans.

Il en avait été ainsi pendant dix mois. Dix mois de lutte contre ses ennemis, contre lui-même pour ne pas se haïr et ne pas succomber dans la folie. Doux refuge qu'est la folie. Protectrice et dévastatrice à la fois. Elle n'était pas son alliée et il devait lutter contre son envie de sombrer, de tout laisser tomber et de s'avouer vaincu. Mais il n'avait été habitué à l'échec. Pas quand il possédait encore les moyens pour parvenir à son but. Il était rusé et avait réussi à semer ses ennemis. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire croire à sa mort mais il ne s'en souciait plus. Il était désormais rentré profondément dans une forêt. Si profondément qu'il s'y perdit. Il ne pouvait user constamment de sa baguette sous peine de se faire repérer et ne savait pas non plus utiliser les appareils moldus. Il ne possédait même pas d'argent pour pouvoir vivre auprès d'eux –et ne connaissait rien de leur mode de vie. Il y avait songé un court instant mais il n'aurait pas plus été en sécurité que parmi sa communauté. Il aurait été plus simple de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Cela aurait réduit son quota de stress un moment.

Il se fia donc un moment à son instinct avant de conclure que celui-ci s'était fait la malle dès ses premiers pas dans la forêt. Il regarda le ciel mais les arbres étaient si hauts et si épais qu'il était difficile de discerner la lumière du jour. Puis il regarda autour de lui. Il s'était désormais enfoncer suffisamment loin pour qu'il puisse avoir un semblant de tranquillité un moment. Il allait lui falloir du feu. Jusqu'à présent, il avait –difficilement- pu s'en passé mais à l'avenir il n'aurait pas le choix. Soudain il se rappela des objets qu'il avait prit dans sa fuite. Hormis des vêtements chauds et d'autres plus légers, il avait prit le soin de prendre avec lui ses livres de cours et d'autres qui appartenaient à sa famille. Il s'était mit en tête qu'en attendant son anniversaire, il allait devoir s'entraîner physiquement au combat, faire la cuisine (ah la belle affaire pour un enfant habitué à être servi !), coudre uniquement si ses ultimes derniers vêtements venaient à le lâcher –ce dont il était en sécurité- et continuer ses cours de potions et autres enseignements qui ne nécessiteraient pas l'emploi obligatoire de sa baguette.

Il tourna sur lui-même pour regarder attentivement les lieux où il allait habiter. Il pouvait entendre un léger bruit d'un ruisseau qui coulait non loin de là, il aurait donc de l'eau à volonté. Il regarda les plantes qui l'environnaient et détermina ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin dans l'avenir et ce qui ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Après cela, il pensa au fait qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir et entreprit de fouiller son sac avec plus d'attention. Il sortit la grande majorité de ses affaires et s'attarda sur le cadre qu'il avait gardé. Il passa une main sur le portait de ses parents qui le regardait avec dédain. Il se mordit les lèvres et le mit de côté. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être sentimental. Tout d'abord, il devait préparer son campement avant la tombée de la nuit. Et il était assez difficile de savoir si la lune n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition ou si le soleil allait briller quelques heures encore.

Quand enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il rangea méthodiquement ses affaires. Il vivait isolé de tous certes, mais il n'allait tout de même pas perdre ses vieilles habitudes. C'était justement elles qui lui rappelait _qui_ il était et pourquoi il faisait tout cela. Il se releva et épousseta son pantalon. Jadis, il se serait offusqué de porter un pantalon trop grand pour lui et déchiré à différents endroit. Désormais, il avait d'autres priorités : Vivre et déterminer ce que serait sa vie en fonction des résultats de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de Potter. Ce foutu Potter accompagné de sa vermine de Granger et de son imbécile de Weasley. Merlin, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir ses anciens compagnons de chambrée : Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Gregory, Théodore et tous les autres.

Tout en commençant à défaire le long morceau de tissu noir enroulé, les barres métalliques et les piquets, il songea à ce qu'il ce passait là-bas. L'Ordre avait-il avancé dans sa quête ? Et son père ? Comment se portait-il ? Où le croyait-il caché ?

C'est en se posant ces questions qu'il commença à établir ce qui allait devenir sa maison. Sa nouvelle maison. A lui. Rien que pour lui.

Il s'autorisa un sourire en voyant le travail accompli. Bon, sans baguette il y avait mit du temps et de l'énergie mais au moins, cela avait payé. Il pouvait désormais s'installer. Il en avait finit de ces marches éreintantes, de ces traques jour et nuit à travers le pays. Il était seul. Eloigné de tous. Il n'avait plus à cacher son visage. Il porta la main à son front, conscient qu'il avait fournit pas mal d'effort et qu'il transpirait assez pour le sentir. La première chose qu'il allait faire avant même de manger, était une toilette complète de sa personne. Il décida tout de même avant de se diriger vers le point d'eau de sécuriser les lieux de toutes intrusions animales ou humaines fussent-elles. Après cela, profitant d'avoir recourt à sa baguette magique –il n'avait pas le choix, les barrières crées par les ingrédients qui poussaient à ses pieds ou tout près, en plus d'être longue et minutieuse à préparer, n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour le protéger de toute intrusion et le signaler afin qu'il puisse s'y préparer- il décida d'embellir sa tante. L'agrandir par exemple et y mettre quelques objets utiles pour ses taches quotidiennes.

Ces choses faites, il partit se rincer et enlever la barbe qui lui démangeait le visage depuis des mois. Elle ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité pour cacher son identité. Qui pourrait le trouver ou le voir à travers cette immense jungle ?

Draco sourit en pensant où il en était arrivé. Il remerciait la nature de l'avoir accueillit et protéger durant tout ce temps. Il savait que la guerre perdurait encore là-bas mais il n'avait pas envie d'y revenir. Il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter le regard des autres et leurs lourdes accusations. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas croiser son père. Il aurait été incapable de fuir une seconde fois si celui-ci tombait nez-à-nez avec lui. Il se tenait au courant, de temps à autre par les journaux qu'il récupérait après avoir marché de longues heures –ça lui était familier. Cela lui permettait d'avoir des nouvelles du monde en quittant son refuge, de s'acheter des vêtements et autres biens qui lui manquaient en se faisant passer pour un voyageur de passage. Il avait finit par se repérer dans la forêt et il s'amusait à la parcourir mais jamais il n'avait réussit à atteindre sa limite. Ça le rassurait. Cela signifiait qu'en cas de danger, il pouvait s'y enfuir plus loin encore et qu'il serait difficile de le débusquer.

Pour le moment, nul besoin de quitter sa tente. Il avait prit ses habitudes. Toilette, vérification de son système de sécurité et ménage le matin puis cours jusqu'à ce qu'il lui semblait être 12h. Il se préparait à manger selon l'appétit du moment et ensuite il faisait du sport ou de la nage et partait en exploration tout l'après-midi durant. Il rentrait toujours à la même heure. A son arrivée, il craignait d'être découvert et restait donc prudent lors du trajet du retour. Mais le temps passa et il finit par comprendre que rien ne pouvait le déranger dans son sanctuaire.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand il se leva pour explorer une autre partie de la nature. Il avait envie d'aller à l'ouest, plus profondément que la veille et avait entreprit de partir à midi. Il prit donc son sac, y plaça de la nourriture pour manger en chemin et partit, sa baguette en main.

De longues heures passèrent avant que Draco ne se décide à s'asseoir sur un rocher plat et manger. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand tout d'un coup, il perçut un mouvement anormal. Il se figea, les sens en alerte, prêt à défendre chèrement sa peau. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir retrouvé ! Non, pas maintenant ! Il se faufila à travers les arbres, s'approchant des pas irréguliers qu'il entendait. Il était surpris mais aux aguets. Si c'était là ses détracteurs, ils auraient été bien plus nombreux et certainement bien plus discrets que la personne qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Où alors c'était un piège. Ils souhaitaient que son attention soit focalisée sur un leurre pour qu'ils puissent le désarmer et le capturer. Il s'arrêta et scruta les alentours à la recherche d'autres pourfendeurs de son havre de paix. Rien. A part ce mystérieux inconnu, Draco semblait être la seule personne humaine aux alentours. Se pourrait-il que ce soit un sorcier ou un moldu égaré et blessé ? Dans les deux cas de figures, il s'en moquait royalement. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour qu'un petit couillon vienne tout gâcher en se perdant ici. Précisément près de sa cachette. Personne ne devait le découvrir, personne.

Draco serra les poings, prêt à attaquer, et tendit l'oreille. Décidément, qui que soit, il devait avoir son temps ou être réellement blessé car il avançait à grand peine. Et à petits pas. Mais Draco ne bougea pas de sa cachette. Il était idéalement situé. Perché sur les branches d'un arbre centenaire, l'intrus ne pourrait se douter que la contre-attaque viendrait du ciel.

Les pas se firent plus hésitants encore et soudain un bruit plus sourd se fit entendre et puis plus rien. L'inconnu se faisait silencieux.

Draco plissa les yeux, méfiant. Il avait comprit ce qui s'était passé mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soupçonneux. Il patienta cinq minutes et quand il fut sûr et certain que l'homme n'avancerait pas, il se faufila vers l'origine de l'agitation et s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés devant la personne qu'il venait de trouver. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait.

_Non !_

C'était un rêve, un très mauvais rêve mais un rêve quand même et il allait se réveiller. Il _devait_ se réveiller ! C'était trop incroyable pour être vrai ! Comment, mais comment par Merlin, la tribu Weasley avait-elle perdu une de ses nombreuses têtes ici ? N'y avait-il pas d'autre endroit où emmerder le monde ? Comme le lieu où se terrait Sa Seigneurie par exemple. C'était un bon endroit pour faire chier quelqu'un. Particulièrement le propriétaire des lieux.

Draco resta la baguette pointée sur le corps immobile en se demandant ce qu'il devait en faire. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser –bien que l'idée le titillait furieusement- car ce crétin finirait par le retrouver et ça... Ça, il en était tout simplement hors de question ! Ce n'était sûrement un crétin de la pire espèce qu'il soit donné de voir qui allait gâcher ce qu'il avait réussit à créer de ses propres mains !

Soudain, Draco observa quelque chose d'étrange provenant du rouquin. Il plissa des yeux. C'était comme un liquide qui s'échappait de son visage. Il se pencha lentement et tout en le menaçant –inutilement- de son arme, le jeune homme toucha du bout du doigt le fluide et grimaça quand il sut ce que c'était. Rouge, visqueux et écœurant. A gerber. Il avait sur le bout de l'index le sang d'un Weasley. Une infime partie de Draco, celui qu'il avait toujours été, ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la seule fois où il avait l'occasion de voir un Wealsey amoché, ce n'était pas par ses mains. Il ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non et décida d'ignorer cette petite voix vicieuse.

Il abaissa sa baguette, conscient que le rouquin n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge et qu'il n'était nullement accompagné. Cela lui paru suspect.

_Depuis quand Weasley se balade sans son balafré adoré et son dictionnaire-sur-patte ?_

Il s'écarta de lui en fouillant les environs et revient de nouveau en constatant que finalement, Weasley s'était échappé du trio qu'il formait avec ses deux compères.

Soudain, une pulsion de rage et de haine remonta en lui et sans même réfléchir il lança son pied dans les côtes de son ennemi inconscient qui tressauta légèrement. Draco recommença de façon plus rapide et éfrénée en se rappelant tout ce qu'il avait vécu quand ce salopard était resté bien au chaud, sous les jupons de sa connasse de mère. Ce salopard ne mesurait pas la chance d'avoir une mère auprès de lui et il s'appliqua à le lui faire comprendre, à l'aide de ses pieds puis de ses poings après l'avoir retourné. Il ne s'arrêta qu'après s'être rendu compte que ce qu'il avait prit pour punching ball s'était transformé en un hachis parmentier gonflé et teinté de rose, de bleu et d'orange. Il réalisa alors l'horreur qu'il venait de commettre et plaça une main tremblante sur son cou et attendit plusieurs secondes en blêmissant à vue d'oeil.

_Allez, bordel une merde à la fois s'il-te-plaît ! Accorde-moi au moins le plaisir de ne pas crever maintenant, que je puisse te tuer à une prochaine occasion !_

Soudain, il sentit la veine battre et il s'écroula sur ce qui ressemblait à de la bouillie avant de se relever brutalement et de s'écarter d'un bond de son corps. Il avait dût lui casser plusieurs côtes en le tabassant, et Merlin savait ce qu'il devait déjà avoir subit avant sa pulsion dévastatrice.

Il regarda un moment son ennemi en se retenant pour ne pas vomir et décida de ce qu'il allait advenir de lui.

Il le fixait intensément depuis maintenant un quart d'heure. Son cerveau fourmillait de questions et sa conscience lui rappelait qu'il avait roué de coup un homme inconscient. Qui pouvait faire ça ? Visiblement, lui le pouvait dès qu'il s'agissait d'une tête rousse ou d'une tête avec une balafre sur le front. Il réprima un relent de haine à son égard et continua de porter son attention sur son invité surprise.

Celui-ci bougea la tête de droite à gauche, ouvrit la bouche et cracha une bile de sang. Draco détourna les yeux, écoeuré. Il regretta de l'avoir tabassé à ce point car désormais, il allait devoir s'occuper _entièrement_ de son rescapé de guerre.

_Si quelque part il y a un Dieu qui m'entende, qu'il prenne pitié de mon cas_, se dit-il en se dirigeant vers le blessé. Il le porta – plus précisément, le traina par les bras- près de son campement et l'attacha à un tronc avant de lui donner des potions de base. Il n'était pas barbare à ce point avec ses ennemis. Il avait déversé toute sa haine sur lui et, il devait bien l'avouer, même si c'était ignoble, il se sentait mieux. Soulagé. Comme s'il s'était retenu de vider sa panse un long moment et que soudain, il avait eu la possibilité de le faire. Complètement.

Il inspira longuement et même s'il craignait l'idée d'utiliser la magie, il allait être obligé de le faire pour soigner les os et sa façade. Il retient son côté vicieux qui sommeillait en lui en refusant de l'arranger à sa façon. Ce n'était pas… correct. A dire vrai, Ronald Weasley, où du moins ce qu'il restait de lui, ne savait pas qu'il s'était approché du terrain de Draco. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas parut savoir où il se trouvait.

Draco se résigna à le porter jusque l'intérieur de sa tente et l'allongea sur lit –non sans jurer sur ses capacités à se mettre dans le pétrin- afin de le déshabiller. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas le nettoyer habillé, même s'il aurait souhaité pouvoir le faire. Il prit sa gourde et commença à mouiller un chiffon en pensant à tout ce qui venait de se réaliser. Il massa le torse endolori de son ennemi et en profita pour comprendre ce qui l'avait profondément affaibli pour qu'il ne puisse transplaner. Il continua ce manège sur toutes les parties de son corps en se disant qu'il pourrait le déposer près d'un village mais celui-ci éveillerait les doutes et il se retrouverait vite à fuir de nouveau, vers une destination inconnue et il n'avait pas envie de quitter cet endroit. Il s'y sentait bien. Un peu en paix. Par moment, il oubliait presque que la guerre faisait rage dehors et que lui se cachait pour éviter d'être asservi.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement nu, il ne se laissa pas aller à une bref séance de matage (curieux de savoir si les Weasley était effectivement bien membré ou non) et commença à lancer des sorts qu'il avait apprit depuis son arrivé ici. Il espéra pour lui qu'il articulait et tournait le poignet correctement car dans le cas contraire… Draco serait dans une profonde merde.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à soigner ce qui pouvait l'être par ses connaissances, il s'assit dos au lit, essoufflé. Il avait presque perdu l'habitude de manier sa magie. Heureusement qu'il s'était refusé de perdre la forme où il se serait effondré au premier sort lancé. Quand il se releva, sa tête lui tourna un peu mais il se ressaisit. Il avait des potions à préparer, des bandages à poser et des crèmes à appliquer. Il sortit après l'avoir recouvert de plusieurs couvertures afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid.

Tout en s'appliquant dans ses taches, il se demanda ce qu'il ferait de lui à son réveil. Il n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas y penser. Cela le stressait parce qu'il n'avait aucune solution. Il opta alors d'improviser selon sa réaction, lorsque Weasley le verrait et après qu'ils se soient tous deux expliqué sur leurs présences en ces lieux.

Lorsqu'il revient de nouveau dans sa tante et hormis le fait qu'il faisait nuit dehors, Ronald dormait profondément et avait parfois des convulsions. Draco se demanda s'il rêvait du combat qui l'avait vidé de ses forces ou de la guerre et de ce qu'il savait. Il augmenta la température ambiante et se frotta les mains. Il prit ensuite les crèmes et commença à l'enduire, là où les zones étaient d'un bleu violet. Il regarda l'endroit d'où s'échappait le sang qu'il avait remarqué et appliqua la crème par dessus. Cela aurait l'effet d'un onguent réparateur, du moins il l'espérait. Il n'avait seulement que dix-sept ans et malgré sa très bonne connaissance en magie et sa poursuite des cours malgré sa fuite, il n'en demeurait pas plus qu'un adolescent n'ayant pas encore validé ses ASPICS. Il répugnait aussi à l'idée de devoir recoudre sa tête. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de la laisser tranquille. Il n'y toucherait plus. Si l'autre idiot voulait se recoudre le crâne, libre à lui mais Draco ne l'y aiderait pas. Il n'était pas coupable de cette blessure là. Il y appliqua malgré tout un bandage ensorcelé puis en mit sur ses côtes cassées, son bras et sa jambe qui s'étaient révélées brisées.

Draco frissonna en se demandant quel sorcier avait-il dû affronter pour en arriver là. Il le releva prudemment pour lui faire boire des potions qu'il avait déjà en stock. Notamment une qui rétablissait les blessures magiques et physiques.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, Draco se releva et ce n'est qu'en prenant sa propre baguette qu'il remarqua que l'autre n'avait pas la sienne. Tant pis, quand il irait mieux, il n'aura qu'à la récupérer par ses propre moyens. Et puis il se sentait en sécurité en étant le seul à en posséder une. Avant de poser un drap sur le sol pour s'y allonger, il lui lança un sort de stupéfaction. Il ne tenait surtout pas à le voir debout avant lui, ce qu'il se doutait, n'allait pas arriver avant un moment. En revanche, la prudence était mère de sûreté et Draco était loin d'être téméraire. Il se déshabilla donc et se coucha, les yeux rivés sur le torse du Gryffindor, se soulevant à une vitesse régulière et rassurante. Il ne semblait pas vouloir embrasser la mort durant son sommeil et c'était tant mieux.

Le lendemain matin, Draco s'éveilla aux aurores et en s'étirant, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez-à-nez avec la silhouette de Weasley endormi. Ses bras se figèrent en l'air alors qu'il se souvint des aventures qui lui étaient arrivé la veille. Il se leva et commença par vérifier les soins qu'il lui avait donnés. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si cela lui apportait des effets bénéfiques mais au moins, il ne tressautait plus dans son sommeil, en proie à de quelconques agitations.

Après s'être assuré qu'il ne quitterait pas son lit, Draco partit se laver avant de revenir chez lui. Il veilla quelques minutes sur son ennemi pour ensuite prendre le chemin qui le conduirait vers le village magique le plus proche. Il n'osa demander des produits de soin, de peur qu'on fasse le lien entre un vagabond et Wealsey si celui-ci était recherché. Il puisa dans son porte monnaie et prit l'argent qu'il lui restait pour s'acheter de quoi manger et chercha un livre de guérison qui pourrait l'aider mais n'en trouva pas. Il finit par rentrer chez lui réaliser une soupe de légume.

Ce n'est qu'au troisième jour, en fin d'après-midi que le rouquin se réveilla enfin. Pourtant, la veille encore, très tard dans la nuit alors que Draco, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil s'était décidé à le veiller, il eut la frayeur de sa vie. Tout à coup, celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux et Draco fit un bond en arrière, effrayé, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il le regarda, tétanisé, incapable de prendre sa baguette pourtant près de lui tandis que Weasley fixait le plafond. Draco s'apprêta à faire un geste vers son arme quand le blessé ferma les yeux, semblant dormir profondément.

Tout au long de la soirée, il le surveilla d'un œil circonspect, les mains figées sur sa baguette après l'avoir saucissonné à l'aide de corde qu'il avait acheté durant son périple.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, parfaitement réveillé cette fois, Draco était affairé à préparer son repas et ne le vit donc pas sautiller avec frénésie sur son matelas, passé la surprise de se retrouver ficeler. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd derrière son dos qu'il se retourna pour voir un lit vide. Il baissa les yeux et trouva Ronald Weasley, sautant comme un asticot pour se remettre debout. Il le regarda se débattra quelque secondes avant d'intervenir.

- Weasley, arrête de sauter comme un vers, tu n'arriveras à rien.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le concerna essaya de se tourner sur le côté pour voir qui était son tortionnaire. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à mettre un nom au visage qui le regardait, indifférent de son sort.

- Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi tu ne peux pas bouger ? déclara-t-il, les bras croisé, lassé d'attendre une réaction de sa part.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et resta bouché bée avant de pouvoir prononcer un mot.

- Malfoy ? Draco Malfoy ? Ce… C'est vraiment toi ? s'étouffa le rescapé, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

- Visiblement, ton imbécillité est toujours intacte, le contraire aurait été surprenant.

- Par Merlin… C'est trop… souffla-t-il sous le choc.

- Bon, quand tu auras repris tes esprits, fais-moi signe. J'ai un dîner à préparer, moi, le coupa Draco en se détournant.

Il n'allait nullement le remettre sur le lit. Malgré l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé -et la douleur qu'il devait à présent éprouver après s'être autant contorsionné puis tombé- il n'avait aucune pitié vis-à-vis de son ancien camarade d'école et il préféra le laisser au sol. De toute façon, celui-ci n'en revenant pas de le voir, avait fait abstraction de sa position, pensa-t-il en goûtant son plat. Cependant, Draco se trompa car Wealsey lui répondit aussitôt, comme s'il était enfin sortit de sa torpeur.

- Alors c'est toi qui as fini par m'avoir ? Pourtant, j'aurai juré vous avoir semé toi et tes amis. C'est que je me suis trompé alors. Mais dis-moi Malfoy, ça fait longtemps que t'as rejoins ton père ? Tu as fais semblant de disparaître pour faire ton effet de surprise auprès du monde magique ? Flash spéciale de dernière minute ! Malfoy junior a rejoint son père et c'est le meilleur larbin de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Désolé mon vieux, mais j'aurai pu me passer de voir ta sale face plus longtemps, cracha-t-il avec hargne. Draco se retourna aussitôt, livide et prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Il tenait encore sa cuillère en argent dans la main et ne se rendait pas compte qu'il l'a serré à s'en faire mal. Ronald Weasley ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant et continua sur le même ton agressif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai blessé le petit fils à son papa ? Après avoir eu la joie de me capturer comme un lâche que tu es, tu t'es en plus décidé à me figer pour être sûr de n'avoir aucune crainte de ma part ? Dis-moi, tes amis t'ont donnés quels ordres ? Où est-on d'ailleurs ? Dans la cachette du malade mental que tu es ? C'est marrant, j'aurai pensé que tu aurais préféré me torturer dans ton manoir. Après tout, tu dois être bien fournit en armes, non ? Qu'est ce que… ?!

Il ne put finit sa phrase plier en deux par la douleur. Malfoy s'était rué sur lui pour le faire taire en lui jetant son pied en plein estomac. L'effet fut immédiat : il suffoqua.

- Salaud… Tu es tellement lâche… que tu n'hésites pas à frapper… un homme à terre. Je… Je m'étais pas trompé sur ton compte… t'es comme ton père, un enf… Argh !

Draco venait de le frapper une seconde fois et haineux, il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le soulever à moitié et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Son nez craqua et du sang s'écoula alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. Draco ne s'entendit même pas crier d'une voix rauque et inhumaine quand il frappa de nouveau. Ron ne tenta pas d'être arrogant ou fort et tout en se secouant vainement pour échapper à son bourreau, il cracha du sang. Draco le maintient à hauteur de son visage et froidement, il le regarda gémir. Il grimaça de dégoût et serra plus fermement sa prise, obtenant un autre cri plaintif et étouffé.

- Ne te permets pas de me juger ma famille en ma présence le raté ou crois moi, je te ferais regretter chacune de tes paroles. Je t'ais trouvé dans la forêt et à l'heure qu'il est, tu serais mort si je ne t'avais pas récupéré et ramené chez moi. C'est moi qui t'ai sauvé alors un mot de plus sur mon père ou moi et je te tue. Compris ?

Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête et Draco le lâcha et plissa les lèvres de satisfaction en entendant sa tête heurter le sol. Il lui jeta un regard noir et chargé d'une telle détermination que ce dernier frissonna quand il lui tourna le dos.

OoO

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir compris que cela ne lui servait à rien de bouger en tout sens hormis raviver sa douleur, Ronald Weasley avait décidé de prendre la parole. Tout d'abord pour savoir s'il pouvait influencer son ennemi pour qu'il le relâche et ensuite parce qu'il avait bien envie de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Ronald décida donc de lui taper sur les nerfs en le bombardant de question, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci cède. Et cela arriva, en début de soirée, au grand désespoir du jeune homme blond, qui était assis à ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que le temps passe.

- Je suis le ravisseur de ma propre personne, marmonna Draco pour le faire taire.

- Oh, murmura-t-il surpris. Si Ron s'attendait à une réponse, celle-ci n'était clairement pas la bonne. Pourquoi t'es-tu lancé là-dedans ?

- Parce que j'ai réalisé que la vie était merdique et que je voulais la réduire pour moins la sentir.

- Ah.

Weasley ne s'attendait pas à tant de franchise, surtout venant de lui. Il continua donc de le faire parler, se demandant comment est-ce qu'il pourrait bien l'amener à le détacher.

- Et là, elle a quelle odeur ?

- La tienne.

- Je te rappelle que je suis figé et forcément je ne peux pas me laver, répliqua le concerné froissé.

- Tu me sauteras dessus si je te libère, donc tu resteras ligoté jusqu'à ce que je décide de ton sort. En plus, ça m'évite une angoisse supplémentaire.

- Si je résume, tu veux me garder en otage ?

- Tu fais un bon animal de compagnie. Surtout quand tu dors.

- J'ai une guerre à faire, désolé de ne pouvoir t'être utile. Désenchante-moi _s'il te plaît_.

- Ça m'est impossible, répondit Draco laconique.

- Assez joué, Malfoy, j'aimerai vraiment m'en aller ! Je t'ai donné ma parole de ne rien dire à ton sujet.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le roux, en essayant de maîtriser sa colère dans sa voix. Parler avec la dernière personne qu'il aurait aimé rencontrer était déjà assez pesant sur ses nerfs pour qu'en plus il doive débattre sur sa parole d'honneur. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il était en pleine forme, il avait connu des jours meilleurs et il souhaitait bien en connaître davantage encore.

- Parce que si j'utilise un autre sort, je verrai débarquer la confrérie des Mangemorts.

- Ce sont les collègues de ton père, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait être effrayé de les voir ici. A toi, ils ne te feront rien.

- C'est justement parce que ce sont _ses _collègues que je suis réduit à vivre comme un fugitif.

Ronald le regarda longuement, surpris mais sérieux dans ses propos.

- Attends, tu veux me dire que tu les crains ?

- Exactement Weasley. C'est l'ironie du sort, tu peux le dire.

- Je me demande ce que tu as pu faire pour t'attirer leur foudre. Sûrement un caprice d'enfant gâté.

- C'est ce même enfant gâté qui t'a sauvé la vie alors surveilles tes propos ou je risque de regretter mon geste.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer, pensif face à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Malfoy ?

Le concerné reposa son attention sur lui, lassé.

- Sois franc avec moi. Tu as quitté ta maison pour éviter d'être mangemort, c'est bien ça ?

Draco se figea un très bref instant mais ne répondit pas. Il lui était étrange de voir Ronald Weasley réfléchir de lui-même et toucher du doigt la vérité. Finalement, il n'aurait jamais du le sauver. Etait-il idiot ou avait-il oublié à quel point un Weasley dans les parages ne présageait rien de bon pour lui ou sa famille ? Cependant, Draco ne montra rien de ses pensées et se contenta de le regarder attendant la suite de ses conclusions.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas demandé la protection du Ministère ?

Draco soupira. Définitivement, cet idiot n'était pas doué pour penser plus longtemps que nécessaire et il dut lui expliquer les raisons de son choix. Il aurait pu se taire, c'est vrai, mais l'idée d'avoir affaire à un harcèlement oral ne le tentait pas, même s'il aurait pu aussi le bâillonné pour y remédier. De plus, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pu s'exprimer librement, tant pis si pour cela il devait le faire avec une belette.

- Parce que mon père paye très bien pour se tenir informé des dernières nouvelles du Ministère. Je pensais que cela te sauterait au visage.

- Tu n'as pas pensé à l'Ordre ?

- Weasley, aussi bizarre que l'idée puisse te paraître, je me plais à vivre ici, alors lâches-moi la grappe.

Un moment passa avant qu'il n'entende une vérité lancée par son ennemi génétique.

- Jamais de ma vie je n'ai connu quelqu'un d'aussi lâche et égoïste que toi, Malfoy. Sincèrement.

- Je m'en contrefous royalement. Seulement, continue comme ça et je te muselle comme un vulgaire animal. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis le début. Quelle idée d'avoir une discussion avec un Weasley, se dit-il en secouant la tête comme si c'était une évidence.

- J'ai envie de vomir, grimaça Ron. Tu me dégoûtes autant que mon ancien rat. Tu préfères sauver ton pauvre petit cul au fin fond d'une forêt plutôt que d'aider ta famille. Si le monde te ressemblerait, la terre serait un enfer.

- L'enfer, j'y suis déjà, répliqua froidement Draco.

Il se leva pour prendre un livre dans la petite étagère en face du lit ou dormait son otage. Sa présence et ses questions le mettaient mal à l'aise et ne rien faire de son temps ne l'aidait pas non plus. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la voix de Weasley, plusieurs minutes plus tard. N'avait-il donc jamais appris à se taire ?

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que tu aurais pu me laisser dans l'état où tu m'as trouvé et partir sans aucun regret ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on était des cousins proches. Je suis tout au plus un de tes nombreux cousins éloignés. Tellement éloigné qu'il est presque impossible de savoir quel est le crétin congénital qui est partie copuler avec ta pourriture de famille, marmonna Ron écœuré mais néanmoins curieux. De toute façon, ligoté comme il l'était, il lui fallait bien une occupation pour se distraire et celle-ci était toute trouvée.

Draco répondit d'une voix tout à fait neutre, masquant la colère sourde qu'il sentait monter en lui.

- J'avais envie que quelqu'un me pompe l'air sans qu'il soit habillé d'une cape noir.

Sur ce, il se leva et reposa son livre sur l'étagère pour quitter les lieux et ainsi, s'occuper loin de lui. Ron, de là où il était, se tordit le cou pour apercevoir ce qu'il fabriquait mais les liens étaient bien trop serrés pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose et de toute façon, son corps était toujours souffrant. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira profondément. Il se demanda où en étaient les autres. S'il y avait eu des avancées. Il se doutait que quelques jours seulement s'étaient écoulés entre le duel et sa remise en forme mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que la situation avait progressé. Il se demanda alors comment avait fait son ennemi pour tenir de longs mois sans nouvelles extérieures et seul. Il regarda plus attentivement la pièce où il était détenu et remarqua qu'il n'y avait ni journal, ni photo de famille. Rien qui pouvait témoigner de l'origine de Malfoy. Il songea à tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer et eu un brusque mélange de pitié et de colère à son égard.

De la pitié car même si, il le savait, personne ne se souciait de son sort dans le cas présent, ils ne tarderaient pas à s'inquiéter lorsque l'Ordre et ses proches comprendraient qu'il avait eu un accident. Il avait eu quatre semaines pour espionner un serviteur du Mage Noir et contrecarrer ses projets s'il le pouvait. Il avait tenté de le stupéfier quand il fut découvert mais ce dernier s'avéra plus rapide que lui et en retour, Ron subit de plein fouet un Doloris. Pourtant, il réussit à prendre la fuite lorsque le mangemort demanda de l'aide et il se retrouva à fuir quatre sorciers sur son balai, puis à pied et en transplanant lorsqu'ils brûlèrent son Comète 260. Heureusement pour lui, il volait à basse altitude et sa chute ne lui fut pas mortelle. Il finit sa course dans la forêt et s'effondra avant de pouvoir prévenir ses amis.

Ensuite, sa colère à l'encontre du Slytherin venait de sa lâcheté qu'il désapprouvait. Il fuyait les problèmes et le maintenait captif pour éviter d'avoir à changer de cachette.

Pendant ce temps, alors qu'il méditait sur son sort, Draco était parti ramasser des plantes. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir une autre crise dévastatrice contre le corps ou visage de son ennemi et il pouvait réfléchir tranquillement à la situation.

Comme Weasley l'avait suggéré, il ne pouvait accepter sa proposition et obtenir la protection de l'Ordre. Pour se venger de sa trahison, Il torturerait son père avant de l'achever. Draco était suffisamment lucide pour savoir que jamais il ne le fera changer d'avis pour basculer de camp. C'était ses convictions qu'il prônait sous les ordres de son Maître.

Il avait aussi songé à espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre et forcer son père à le rejoindre mais tous deux seraient vite démasqués et finiraient exécutés.

Il devait donc se terrer en espérant qu'aucun mal ou menace ne seraient faits à son père et maintenir le rouquin sous son contrôle au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse confiance. C'était probablement la chose la plus difficile à concevoir pour lui. Accorder sa confiance à un Weasley. La soirée passa, chacun se jaugeant de loin, en se demandant s'ils leur seraient possibles de mettre leur rancune de côté et avancer.

Le fait que le Slytherin lui ait sauvé la vie –et continuait à lui prodiguer des soins en tout genre- tendait à faire croire à Ron qu'il n'était pas entièrement le « connard péteux » qu'il connaissait. De plus, une dette de sorcier ne pouvait être ignorée.

Quant à Draco, de son côté, il se disait que selon les caractéristiques qu'il lui connaissait, l'intégrité en faisait partie. Lorsqu'il rentra de nouveau dans sa tente, c'était pour avoir une conversation d'adulte à adulte, sans animosité de sa part –ou du moins, il essaierait- et il attendait qu'il en soit de même pour lui.

Il s'assit sur la seule chaise qu'il possédait et parla le premier.

- Weasley, avant de déterminer si oui ou non je peux te libérer, je voudrai savoir si je peux t'accorder ma confiance.

Celui-ci le regarda surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à un revirement de situation aussi soudain venant de sa part. Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche mais Ron n'était pas à son avantage pour poser des conditions. Il répondit alors avec franchise, bien qu'à contrecœur.

- Ça dépend pour quoi mais, à mon regret, je dois dire oui. Je te dois la vie.

Draco hocha la tête, satisfait. Cela commençait bien, Weasley ne faisait pas l'idiot et ne semblait pas vouloir rendre la chose plus difficile. Cependant, Draco restait un Malfoy et il ne pouvait pas lui faire totalement confiance, juste comme ça. Il fallait y aller par étape, tout en le surveillant.

- Lorsque je serai sur de ta parole, que tu ne mens pas, je te laisserai partir. Nous savons très bien que je ne peux et ne veux surtout pas te garder plus que nécessaire. En fait, si ma situation me l'aurait permis, je t'aurai bien mit dehors mais bon, peu importe, le fait est que je vais bien devoir te laisser t'en aller un jour ou l'autre. Or, malgré mon dégout pour toi, je t'ai aidé alors j'estime que je suis en droit d'obtenir ton silence. Comprend le bien Weasley, je ne te demande pas ton avis là-dessus. Si par malheur j'apprends que tu as parlé de moi, je te jure que je ferai de ta vie un enfer et que ton pire ennemi ne sera pas Tu-Sais-Qui mais moi.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ricana Ron amer, je ne risque pas de parler de ta présence ici à quiconque. C'est déjà assez humiliant pour moi de devoir reconnaitre que tu ne m'as pas laissé pour mort alors le déclarer publiquement serait pire que tout. Mais je n'oublie pas qu'à l'origine tu ne l'as fait que par intérêt. C'est très surprenant que j'ai pu survivre sous tes soins plus que douteux.

- Je ne suis pas médico-mage, tu peux me remercier d'avoir de bonne connaissance en soin pour avoir pu te remettre en état.

- Permet moi d'en douter, tu as bien faillit m'achever mais bon, peu importe, à mon départ, je t'aurai déjà effacé de ma vie.

- C'est tout ce que je te demande Weasley et je suis ravie que tu y prennes autant de plaisir, répliqua Draco à demi soulagé.

Rien ne lui certifiait qu'il tiendrait parole et malheureusement, il allait devoir s'y fier. Il en était à le jauger, pensif, quand ce dernier lui fit part d'une idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Pourtant, tu pourrais avoir notre protection si tu me suis. Le fait que tu m'aies aidé jouera en ta faveur.

Draco secoua la tête.

- Ça mettrait en danger mon père et je m'y refuse. Quant à ce qu'il change d'avis sur ses idéaux, n'y pense même pas.

- Donc tu préfères rester ici et… ne rien faire ?

Il en était presque stupéfait, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer les yeux ronds. Sa voix n'indiquait rien de méchant quant à sa question mais juste une profonde perplexité.

- Ça ne te… dérange pas ?

Draco serra la mâchoire et quand il répondit, ce fut avec fougue et brusquerie.

- Évidemment que ça me déplait mais que veux-tu ? Que j'aille rejoindre tes amis et perdre ce qu'il me reste de famille ou le rejoindre Lui pour être au côté de mon père ? Ces deux choix ne me plaisent pas alors je préfère prendre la fuite quand je sais qu'elle sera utile à la personne qui m'est chère. A ma place, que ferais-tu Weasley ?

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question et ne sut que répondre.

- Je ne sais pas. Pour être franc, je suis heureux de ne pas être à ta place même si pour cela je dois être couvert de mon propre sang. Je ne pourrais pas fuir en laissant ma famille derrière moi. Je… Je pense que je serais à leur côté…

- Même si tu dois agir en étant contraire à tes principes ? le coupa Draco irrité.

- Je…, dit Ron en cherchant ses mots. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de leur tourner le dos, pas sans savoir ce qu'ils risqueraient en échange. Je… Je crois que je te comprends Malfoy. Ce n'est pas drôle et d'ailleurs la situation ne l'est pour personne mais je te comprends. Je crois que même en t'éloignant de cette guerre et en restant passif, tu témoignes d'un courage assez particulier. Je dirai que tu fais preuve d'un courage typiquement Slytherin. Vous avez le chic pour transformer vos fuites en de grands actes héroïques. Dommage que ton père n'en sache pas autant.

Un moment passa avant que Draco ne lui réponde enfin.

- Alors je peux te faire confiance ?

Il hocha la tête et jura solennellement.

Draco se leva, prit un couteau et après un instant de doute, trancha les cordes et s'éloigna aussitôt. Ronald Weasley se leva et habitua son corps à bouger en marchant dans le petit studio qu'offrait la tente. Soudain, sans que Draco ne puisse le prévoir, il bondit et s'enfuit aussi vite que ne lui permettait sa cheville blessée pour allé se réfugier derrière un arbre. La douleur de son bras cassé se réveilla de façon si fulgurante qu'il se retient de justesse pour ne pas se plaindre. Il avait vu pire.

Draco le suivit intrigué et inquiet, se demandant s'il n'allait pas regretter son geste. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait quand il entendit un bruit semblable à un sifflement et réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Draco se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Ronald Weasley se soulageait tout simplement derrière un arbre.

Quand enfin il réapparut, il haussa les épaules et répondit qu'après avoir passé deux jours et deux nuits bâillonnées sans pouvoir se soulager, il avait été au bord de l'implosion. Il rentra de nouveau dans la tente et Draco lui ordonna d'aller se laver les mains avant qu'il n'examine de nouveau les blessures qu'il lui restait.

OoO

- Merlin, ma vie est devenue si pathétique que j'en suis venu à prendre un Weasley comme thérapeute. Grand-père doit se retourner dans sa tombe, déclara Draco le lendemain matin.

Bien que soulagé et surpris d'avoir été libéré, Weasley avait du rester une nuit de plus près de son ennemi. Il n'était tout simplement pas en mesure de rentrer chez lui et il lui fallait aussi récupérer sa baguette. Un Accio ferait l'affaire, s'était il dit avant de questionner davantage Malfoy sur ses intentions. C'est ce qui lui avait valut cette réponse.

- Je partage ton avis, le railla-t-il en retour. Je suis horrifié. Qui plus est, tu me gardes chez toi et non dehors. Non, sincèrement Malfoy, je pense avoir tout vu dans ma vie. Ah non, je n'ai pas encore vu le professeur Snape sourire au moins une fois dans sa vie, conclu-t-il avec un grand sérieux.

- Voir vos têtes de dégénérés en permanence ne doit sûrement pas lui donner l'envie de le faire, cingla-t-il en retour.

Ron roula des yeux et se demanda par quel miracle est-ce qu'il arrivait à garder son calme face à tant de mauvais foie. Changer de sujet n'était clairement pas une mauvaise idée mais il était certain que se taire était la meilleure des solutions pour éviter tout conflit avant son départ.

OoO

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu es libre, tu t'es reposé alors pourquoi ne pars-tu pas ? C'est que ta présence m'ennuie Weasley.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je peux m'en aller, maintenant que j'ai récupéré ma baguette. Merci de ne pas m'avoir aidé, ça m'a été d'un grand secours pour la retrouver.

Draco ricana, ravi.

- Le plaisir est pour moi. Allez, à jamais Weasley. Je te mentirai en disant que tu me manqueras.

Weasley fit la moue.

- C'est une idée tordue, je ne peux pas te manquer. Ça fait partie des règles qu'on m'a apprises.

Il s'avança alors que Draco l'observait, les bras croisés, devant sa tante. Puis il sembla se raviser et reviens précipitamment sur ses pas, se souvenant qu'il avait peut être omit quelque chose d'important.

- En fait, j'ai oublié de te rendre un truc.

- Quoi donc ?

- _ Ça_, déclara-t-il et il lui décocha un violent coup de poing. Draco fut projeté à terre et sonné, il regarda Weasley, la main sur sa bouche.

- Tu m'as peut être soigné mais tu m'as aussi cassé le nez, fournit-il en guise d'explication et il s'enfui en courant.

Les jours passèrent et Draco retrouva son quotidien habituel. Comme promis, Weasley tient parole et ne divulgua rien de son secret. Le journal qu'il avait récupéré ne parlait pas de l'incident et personne n'était venu l'agresser dans son sommeil. Pourtant, quand Draco se réveilla ce jour-là, rien ne présageait ce qu'il allait arriver.

Draco était toujours sur ses gardes et c'est sûrement pourquoi il fut averti de l'arrivé d'un intrus, alors qu'il effectuait une de ses nombreuses balades. Il pensa un bref instant prendre la fuite mais se ravisa. Puisque ses ravisseurs l'avaient trouvé, ou dans le plus fort des cas, Weasley l'avait trahi, il pourrait se défendre et utiliser à nouveau sa baguette. Plus rien ne l'y en empêcherait à présent, et peu importe si le Ministère détectera sa présence. Cependant, il lui parut étrange que son 'visiteur' ne vienne avec aussi peu de compagnie, à en juger par le bruit.

Il s'accroupit et tapie derrière un arbre, attendit son ennemi. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à s'approcher suffisamment prêt pour que Draco puisse l'avoir par surprise mais ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit, quand ce dernier poussa soudain un appel.

- Malfoy ! Je sais que tu sais que je suis là alors montre toi ! Je suis seul, tu as ma parole !

Ce dernier se raidit contre son tronc d'arbre, choqué. Il n'avait jamais imaginé, pas même dans ces idées les plus folles, que cet idiot de Weasley serait assez inconscient pour revenir. Malheureusement, celui-ci était bien présent et déterminé à le retrouver. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il revenu ?

- Malfoy ! Si t'es là, réponds !

Le jeune homme se pencha sur le côté et aperçu le rouquin qui avançait dans la mauvaise direction. Bien, celui-ci n'était pas à son avantage et ne savait pas ou aller et ça arrangeait Draco. Il préféra attendre un moment plus propice pour se montrer et cela arriva quand Weasley se prit les pieds dans une racine d'arbre et bascula en avant. Draco jaillit alors de sa cachette et pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de son ennemi. Weasley leva aussitôt les mains pour se protéger mais aussi montrer qu'il n'était pas armé ; cela le soulagea.

- Par le ciel, qu'est-ce que tu viens _encore_ faire ici ?

- A ton avis Malfoy ? Je te cherchais.

- Pourquoi ? Pour ta dette ? Considère quelle est nulle si tu disparais d'ici sur le champ.

- J'peux pas.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te répondrais quand tu abaisseras ce truc de moi et que je pourrais me lever. Le sol est humide.

Draco savait très bien que le sol était mouillé puisqu'il avait plut toute la journée d'hier et qu'il s'était vu obligé de rester chez lui, s'ennuyant à en mourir. Cependant, il abaissa son arme de moitié et le laissa se mettre debout.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Avant que je ne t'appelle bien sur.

- Même un éléphant ferait moins de bruit Weasley. On t'entend respirer à l'autre bout de la forêt.

- Je prends note, à l'avenir je ferais attention où je marche.

- Comment ça 'à l'avenir' ? Il n'y aura pas d'avenir du tout oui ! Je ne veux pas te voir, qu'est-ce que ton cerveau ne comprend pas Weasley ?

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, consterné.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu m'aides vraiment là Malfoy. Je ne suis pas venu pour te faire la guerre mais simplement parce que… Oh et puis merde, laisse tomber, veux-tu ? C'était une mauvaise idée de ma part que de revenir ici. J'ai déjà perdu deux jours alors autant m'en aller tout de suite. Bien, Malfoy, heureux de t'avoir revu en forme et chaleureux, lui lança t-il en se détournant de lui.

Il fallut cinq secondes pour que Draco comprenne chacune de ses paroles et encore cinq autres pour réagir.

- Weasley ! Attends !

L'ancien Gryffondor se retourna, impassible.

- Ça fait deux jours que tu es à ma recherche ? demanda Draco. Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce que Weasley parte à sa recherche qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de masquer sa surprise ou d'être sur de lui. L'idée était trop étrange et absurde pour qu'il puisse ne pas en être troublé.

- Et bien oui, ce qui explique ma présence ici, tu ne penses pas ?

Draco secoua la tête.

- Ok, reprenons depuis le début. Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

- Parce que. Je te l'ai dit, c'était une idée stupide venant d'une personne stupide. Est-ce que cela suffit à me laisser m'en aller ?

- Non, il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. Serais-tu venu parce que tu… Non… Non ? Tu ne te faisais pas du soucie pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gênée.

- Bien sur que non. Tu vois, même toi tu trouves ça idiot, dit-il en augmentant la distance qui le séparait de l'autre personne. Draco ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il était trop décontenancé pour savoir comment réagir. Weasley avait fait tout ce chemin pour lui ? C'était trop… Trop. Et Draco éclata d'un rire hystérique sous les yeux médusé puis inquiet de son supposé ennemi.

- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose d'amusant ?

- Hahahaha, non, c'est juste… Hahahaha… insolite… HAHAHAHA…

- Euh… Malfoy… Je vais vraiment m'en aller, ok ? T'es plutôt flippant comme ça alors je reviendrai peut être te voir si tu veux mais…

- Non ! Haha, surtout pas, hum, je pense que ça m'est passé. A la tête qu'affichait l'autre, Draco sut qu'il devait continuer. Mes nerfs on un peu lâché. Mais c'est finit. Bon, et bien… Je crois que la, si j'oublie qui tu es, je suis censé t'inviter chez moi, non ?

Ce dernier, anxieux, hocha la tête alors que Draco retenait le rictus nerveux qu'il avait. De toutes les personnes pour qui la haine était commune, il avait fallu que ce soit précisément Ronald Weasley qui soit venu le voir et s'assurer de son bien être. L'idée qu'il l'avait peut être fait par pitié lui effleura l'esprit mais Draco, pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas sur le moment, préféra ne pas y penser et ignora le malaise qui l'habitait.

C'est ainsi que s'établie l'étrange relation entre ces deux jeunes hommes pour qui, personne n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, ils auraient pu se parler autrement que par des insultes.

OoO

- Les journaux ont annoncé que ton père abandonne les recherches. Si ce n'est pas une rumeur, c'est que tu es libre Malfoy. Certains pensent même que tu es mort, dit Ron en marchant derrière lui alors qu'ils approchaient de son habitation.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau là-dedans, je sais lire moi aussi.

- Excuse-moi de vouloir aborder un sujet de conversation avec toi. Je pensais que cette nouvelle t'aurait fait plaisir. Ce n'est pas le cas, n'est ce pas ?

- Ça n'aide toujours pas ma situation et je ne vois pas en quoi je serais libre.

- Tu m'as sauvé, je pense que ça aiderait pour beaucoup ton entrée chez nous.

- Quand est-ce que tu comprendras enfin que je ne veux pas venir là-bas ! Je ne t'aiderai pas à Le combattre quand je sais qu'Il pourrait se venger sur mon père s'Il apprenait avec qui je combats !

Ron leva les mains en avant.

- Du calme, je pensais juste que tu aurais changé d'avis. Tu pourrais très bien nous aider sous couvert d'anonymat mais bon, tant pis, j'aurais au moins essayé. Tu comptes vraiment rester ici ?

- Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème Weasley ? Personne ne t'a invité pour venir, tu peux repartir, je ne te retiendrai pas.

Il l'ignora superbement et fit un rapide tour des pièces qui composaient l'abri du jeune homme.

- Bon. Il te manque un tas de chose mais le plus important reste la nourriture. Tu n'as sûrement pas l'occasion de te regarder tous les jours dans un miroir mais tu as maigri et c'est vraiment moche à voir. Je ne te promet pas de t'apporter tout ce qu'il te faut pour rester vivre ici d'une manière correcte, après tous, il est bien connu que les Weasley sont pauvre, mais je vais t'aider à prendre un peu plus de poids. Inutile de refuser mon aide, j'ai du te vider une bonne partie de tes provisions quand j'étais entre tes mains donc je fais ça pour te rembourser.

Ron se dirigea vers l'ouverture de la tente et s'arrêta une dernière fois vers lui.

- Tu sais, j'ai accepté ton aide quand j'étais dans un sale état et bizarrement, je n'en suis pas mort. Tu devrais apprendre à en faire autant, je suis sur que ça nous évitera bien des conflits parce que nous savons tous deux que je suis têtu et que je n'aime pas laisser les autres à terre. On va dire qu'Harry détint sur moi. Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire une chose. Je crois que tu viens de te faire ton premier ami Gryffondor. Ça ne veut pas dire que je pardonne tout ce que tu m'as fait, je n'y arriverai pas, que veux-tu, j'ai la rancune tenace tout comme toi, mais que je n'y pense pas quand je suis avec toi. Prends-en de la graine et à demain Malfoy.

Draco, déconcerté ne réagit pas et regarda le tissu de la tente retomber derrière Weasley.

- Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de me faire une leçon de morale ?

OoO

Draco n'eut pas à attendre longtemps le retour de Ron Weasley. Cette fois-ci, il fut capable de retrouver son chemin seul, et arriva les bras chargé de courses. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il ne demandait pas l'aumône et il était inenvisageable qu'il devienne son cas de charité. Lorsqu'il voulut lui faire part de ses pensées, Weasley ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tiens, j'ai apporté de quoi lire, l'informa-t-il en jetant le journal sur la table Et oublie l'idée que j'emporte ces sacs avec moi, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole. Ca fait partie de ma dette, en quelque sorte et puis contrairement à toi, je ne me nourrie pas d'air.

Draco grogna, sincèrement agacé mais le laissa faire, connaissant par cœur les capacités de Weasley à se montrer têtu quand il décidait de prêter attention à ses protestations –ce qui avait peu de chance d'arriver aujourd'hui vu son air sérieux à ranger chaque chose à sa place. Néanmoins, il fut surpris de le voir assez méticuleux dans sa manière de placer les objets. Il aurait juré que Weasley et organisation n'était clairement pas une chose qui allait ensemble –et à raison s'il se fiait à ses souvenirs de collégien. Cependant, il ne lui fit pas part de ses pensées et préféra opter pour un autre sujet de conversation.

- Elles sont bonnes, les nouvelles du jour ? demanda-t-il en désignant le journal face à lui.

- Pas terribles. Comme personne n'est mort aujourd'hui, je dirai oui.

- Qui est mort depuis ta dernière venue ? Je n'ai pas pu m'informer depuis ton départ pour le savoir.

- Trop de gens, mais jamais les bons.

Draco fit comme s'il n'avait pas compris le sens de sa phrase et tendu, il continua de poser ses questions.

- Tu penses à eux en disant ça ?

- Non, à ma famille bien sur.

- Crétin.

- Tu voulais juste m'entendre dire ce que tu ne voulais pas entendre.

- Peut-être.

- T'es de mauvaise foi en plus, bougonna-t-il.

- Bon et à part ça ? Qui doit mourir ?

Ronald Weasley souffla comme si sur ses épaules pesait le poids du monde et énonça platement une liste de nom.

- Ah ouais, y'a aussi l'autre gars, un journaliste qui ne doit pas en avoir pour longtemps. Les medico-mages s'acharnent sur son futur cadavre et tout le monde se ment en disant qu'il survivra mais n'importe quel crétin honnête te dira l'inverse. On ne peut pas survivre à une attaque de six mangemorts expérimentés sans y laisser quelque chose. A croire que c'est un code à suivre. Je te laisse la vie sauve et en échange, tu me donnes un bras ou une jambe. Ou alors ta santé mentale, ça serait bien ça, non ? T'en pense quoi ?

- Tu fais dans l'humour noir maintenant ?

- Ouais, ça m'aide à tenir.

- Et à part ça, tu n'aurais pas croisé mon père ?

- Euh… fit le rouquin décontenancé par sa question.

Il lui répondit avec une certaine précaution, non sans être réaliste.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait interrompu son duel pour venir me toucher un mot. En fait, je ne sais jamais avec qui je combats alors ça va être difficile de répondre à ta question. Mais je suis sûr qu'il va bien, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine que tirait Draco. Percy l'a vu au Ministère. Ils se sont même insultés pour la forme alors, ça veut dire qu'il est en bonne santé. D'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, le jour où ton père ira saluer le mien et l'inviter à prendre un Whisky-Pur-Feu voudra dire qu'il est au fond du trou. Ou sous influence de l'Impéro.

OoO

_Un mois plus tard..._

OoO

Draco s'était habitué peu à peu à la présence du rouquin, et bien qu'ils se portaient toujours sur les nerfs, il acceptait de le voir venir, presque quotidiennement chez lui. Ce dernier avait emporté avec lui son plateau d'échec et lorsque Draco était d'assez bonne humeur, il lui arrivait de faire une partie avec lui. C'était le cas aujourd'hui.

- Tu sais, je crois que je pourrais peut-être vous aider, lança soudain Draco, faisant sortir Ronald de ses rêveries éveillées. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux.

- Ah bon ? T'es bloqué ici je te rappelle, à moins que tu ne sois revenu sur ta décision. C'est le cas ?

- Non.

A ces mots, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il détourna le regard sur ses pions, se désintéressant de lui.

- Mais je connais un moyen pour aider Potter, reprit Draco.

Son attention lui revint aussitôt et il sourit à moitié en se disant combien il était facile de l'avoir. Il lui suffisait de prononcer le nom de son ami ou alors de le provoquer –ce qu'il s'amusait à faire de temps à autre, pour son propre plaisir. Il expliqua l'idée qui lui était venue la veille, en son absence.

- Un jour, c'était bien avant le retour du Lord, mon père avait fait venir quelqu'un de spécial. Il voulait faire disparaître quelques objets disons, d'une certaine valeur du manoir. Ce type a emporté avec lui tout un tas de truc mais quand il s'est approché d'un médaillon, mon père lui a dit qu'il ne faisait pas partie du lot et qu'il s'en occuperait lui-même. Plus tard, je suis parti le voir alors qu'il emballait un objet. Il s'apprêtait à partir et je suis sûr qu'il allait le cacher. Comme j'étais encore petit, il a accepté de me dire où il se rendait. Père devait penser, et à juste raison, que j'ignorais tout de l'importance du pendentif. Sauf qu'arrivé au collège, je suis tombé par hasard sur un livre qui traitait de diffèrent objets à vertu magique. Qu'elle soit offensive ou défensive.

- Tu as trouvé un livre qui traite de magie noire dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile, Malfoy, ou tu espères vraiment me faire croire ça ? le coupa Ron, sceptique.

Draco roula des yeux, agacé.

- Je te parle d'un objet pouvant aider ton ami et toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de savoir comment j'ai pu trouver toutes ces informations. C'est inné chez toi la connerie ou tu fais des efforts pour y parvenir ?

- Désolé mais t'entendre me dire que tu as cherché de façon légale un objet traitant de magie sombre me laisse un peu… perplexe.

- Oh, c'est donc ça qui te dérange ? T'es vraiment irrécupérable et ton accident n'a pas arrangé ton cas. Si c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, j'étais à la réserve et oui, j'avais une autorisation, celle du professeur Snape. Te voila rassuré maintenant ?

- C'est bon, continue. La prochaine fois, je garderais mes doutes pour moi.

- Parce que tu mets ma parole en doute, Weasley ? s'emporta Draco.

- Par Merlin, Malfoy, veux-tu continuer ou préfères-tu une confrontation ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que jusqu'à présent, je te fais confiance.

Cela eu l'effet de le calmer mais Draco garda toujours sa froideur et son orgueil dans sa façon de parler ou de le regarder. Entre temps, Ron avança sa tour sur la case où se tenait auparavant son cavalier mettant son roi en échec et reporta son attention sur son adversaire qui n'avait rien raté de son geste.

- Il se trouve, reprit-il, que ce médaillon a pour effet de protéger son porteur des attaques contre lui. Pour ça, il aura fallu faire un rituel mais bon, ce n'est pas le plus important. Je me disais que cela pourrait vous intéresser, toi et l'Ordre avant qu'il ne tombe entre Ses mains. Je suis sûr qu'Il sait que mon père possède un objet pareil et le lui réclamera sûrement.

Ronald Weasley sembla méditer un moment ses paroles puis hocha la tête alors que Draco en profita pour sauver son roi d'une mort horrible.

- En admettant que tu aies raison, quel est ton plan ? Tu veux que j'aille le récupérer ?

- Ce ne pas tout à fait ça. J'avais prévu d'y aller, mais avec toi.

Draco crut un moment que les yeux de Ron allaient lui sortir par la tête tant il affichait un air stupéfait.

- Attends, tu veux prendre le risque de quitter ta cachette _avec_ moi ?

- C'est exactement ça, Weasley, tu as bien entendu. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde, je dois t'avouer que j'aurais besoin de ta présence.

- Pourquoi faire ? D'ailleurs, où veux-tu aller ?

- Chez moi. Plus précisément, chez ma grand-mère. Elle possédait une autre propriété, le manoir étant notre demeure principale. Et je suis sûr que ce que je cherche est là-bas. Père s'y rendait ce jour-là.

- Tu veux te rendre chez toi ? répéta Ron, incrédule. Merlin, Malfoy, es-tu devenu fou ? Tu veux notre mort à tous les deux, c'est ça ? Si jamais on tombe sur un ami de ton père ou pire, lui même, que feras-tu ?

- Je lui dirai que je suis venu leur livrer le meilleur ami de Potter et que j'espère me faire pardonner avec ce geste.

Ron le fixa comme s'il le voyait pour la toute première fois, la bouche ouverte, hésitant entre rire à gorge déployée ou l'injurier copieusement.

- Tu voudrais mon accord pour me livrer en pâture à mes ennemis ? Tu rêves éveillé mon pauvre Malfoy, dit-il après avoir opté pour un mélange de rire à peine dissimulé et sarcasme.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, j'irai seul.

- Hors de question ! répliqua-t-il brusquement. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Ron ferma la bouche et retourna sur sa partie, gêné.

Draco lui répondit, un brin amusé.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Ça ne me convient pas comme réponse. De toute façon, ma décision est prise et j'irai seul ou avec toi si tu changes d'avis, déclara le blond.

L'ancien étudiant roux mit sa stratégie de jeu de côté pour recentrer son attention sur le locataire des lieux, dubitatif.

- Pourquoi souhaites-tu nous aider ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai aucune envie de Le voir gagner et parce que j'y trouve mon intérêt.

- Evidemment, quelle question, marmonna Ron.

- Que veux-tu ? Je veux aussi m'assurer une vie comme je l'entends après la fin de cette guerre, se justifia Draco. A ma place, tu ferais probablement la même chose et je t'offre l'occasion de m'accompagner.

- Et me balancer à ton père si vous vous croisez ? Super, quel plan génial. Désolé mais j'ai connu plus glorieux.

- Bon alors si je suis encore vivant et en état de t'aider après l'accueil qui m'attend, je ferais un geste pour te faire sortir de là.

- C'est rassurant, vraiment, maugréa-t-il, peu convaincu.

- Oh j'en ai assez Weasley ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit et retourne donc t'amuser avec tes amis ! s'exclama Draco, n'y tenant plus.

Ron soupira et secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

- Tu ne devrais pas le prendre contre toi. Simplement, l'idée d'être une offrande ne me plaît pas du tout. Je déteste les surprises, surtout quand _je_ suis la surprise. Malgré tout, j'accepte, je t'accompagne. Ne me fais pas regretter la confiance que je te donne, Malfoy.

Draco, bien que ravi de sa réponse le montra avec l'air hautain qui le caractérisait.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'inquiéter. On risque de me voir _avec_ toi. Ça nuirait à mon image.

OoO

- Depuis le début de cette guerre, c'est probablement la chose la plus choquante qui m'ait été donné de voir, Malfoy, déclara Ron passé un moment sous silence.

Celui-ci se retourna, intrigué, arrêtant un instant ses recherches. Ils se trouvaient dans le manoir inhabité des Malfoy, plus précisément dans une large salle -encombré de tout un tas de bric à brac, bien dissimulé dans les nombreux couloirs du sous-sol, à la recherche du pendentif. Draco fut tenté de chercher du regard ce qui avait choqué Ron mais fut surpris de le voir le fixer avec un air profondément résolu et navré à la fois.

- De quoi tu parles, Weasley ?

- Malfoy, dit il en inspirant profondément, comme s'il s'apprêtait à annoncer la pire des nouvelles. - Tu as des cernes sous les yeux.

Tous deux se fixèrent un moment, l'un toujours aussi navré et l'autre, stoïque.

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à me dire ou tu caches une autre connerie encore plus profonde que la première ?

Ron secoua la tête.

- Non vraiment, Malfoy, je suis très sérieux. Tu as des cernes sous les yeux et tu n'en es même pas horrifié ! C'est déstabilisant pour quelqu'un qui te pensait narcissique.

- Weasley, sincèrement, après des mois de cavale, je pense m'être habitué aux charmes physiques que provoquent la fatigue et le stress. Ça donne un certain style, la mode ne se fait pas toute seule, il faut bien l'aider à lui donner forme.

- Celui d'un vagabond, oui. Tu sais, avec Harry, on en était venu à se demander si tu n'avais pas le visage figé par de la glue. On peut t'annoncer les pires nouvelles du monde que tu vas les accepter sans broncher.

- Je vois maintenant quelle est ton utilité au sein de l'Ordre. Observer le moindre changement visuel de chaque mangemort. Ça doit être éprouvant pour toi Weasley, quelle tache difficile tu dois avoir, le nargua Draco.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Ça et celui de tomber dans les pommes à chaque forêt pour vérifier si un sorcier en fuite ne se cacherait pas dedans.

- Ouche. Encore pire que ce je pensais. Et tu t'en sors comment ?

- Bien. J'ai réussi à débusquer un crétin suffisamment aveugle pour se mettre en tête de me défigurer alors que j'étais déjà en mauvais état.

- Ah bon ? Peut-être qu'il a voulu t'arranger à sa manière, tu ne crois pas ?

- Peut-être. Je me suis permis de lui casser le nez. Juste retour des choses. Tiens, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que l'on cherchait. Ça ne serait pas ça ton Pendentif de Raven ?

Draco s'approcha de Ron.

- Je crois que c'est bien ça. Père m'en avait parlé un moment mais je ne l'ai jamais vu de mes yeux. Je connais juste sa description d'après des bouquins et des croquis.

- Et c'est censé te protéger, c'est ça ?

- C'est le principe de toute amulette qui se respecte, Weasley.

- Intéressant. Tu la mets pour voir ?

- Crétin, y'a des protections dessus, j'en suis sûr. Mets-la-toi 'pour voir', lui ordonna-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron offusqué. Mais c'est même pas à moi ce truc, hors de question ! C'est à ta famille, à toi de te le mettre ! Vous connaissant, ce machin doit être truffé de pièges contre le sang de ma famille.

- Imbécile, ça serait le cas, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est puisque tu la tiens dans tes mains ! Allez, donne-moi ça, tu mérites même pas de l'avoir, courageux comme tu es. Tu ferais presque honte à ta maison.

- Rappelle-moi qui a prit la fuite, la queue entre les jambes, Malfoy ? contra-t-il, vexé.

- Ta sœur, marmonna-t-il en retour. Il lui arracha des mains la trouvaille et la porta à son cou, le défiant du regard. Ce dernier recula prudemment, s'attendant à le voir se consumer sur place ou exploser et répliqua, amusé.

- Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, ma sœur n'a pas une queue fourrée entre les deux jambes et si jamais ça arrive, je me ferais un plaisir de castrer son propriétaire.

Draco dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas céder au rire et retira ses mains du collier.

- Alors, ça donne quelle impression ? demanda-t-il, ne pouvant se voir de lui-même dans une glace.

- Mmmh, là, tu ressembles à un vagabond efféminé. Tu as raison, maintenant tu as un certain style. Original je dirai. Tu es très sexy, tu sais ?

- Oh Merlin, n'es-tu jamais capable de garder ton sérieux l'espace d'une seconde ?

- Pas quand je parle à un mec portant des bijoux pour femme. C'est pas sérieux. Tout comme ton air sur ton visage, t'es pas du tout effrayant. Oh, j'en viendrais presque à croire que tu me papillonnes des yeux !

Ron s'arrêta de parler puis reprit, éberlué.

- Malfoy, est-ce que tu me papillonnes _vraiment_ des yeux ?

Draco ne répondit pas et cligna de nouveau des yeux, fixant un point derrière Ron. Celui-ci fit volte face et ne trouva rien.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes comme ça ? le questionna-t-il.

- Un esprit.

- Pardon ?

- Juste devant moi, un esprit se trouve à dix mètres de nous et si tu veux tout savoir, il a les yeux rivés sur toi. Tu as tout pour lui plaire, finit-il narquois.

Le rouquin plissa des yeux à son tour.

- Pourquoi est ce que je ne… Ah, oui, bien sûr. Le pendentif. T'es sûr qu'il doit seulement te protéger ?

- Oui. C'est… Attends, je l'enlève c'est vraiment trop bizarre. Il te tourne autour de façon presque… obscène.

Draco avec une grimace de dégoût et de gêne retira l'amulette de son cou et la rangea dans sa poche avant de s'adresser à lui.

- Je pense que cette amulette est possédée par un esprit qui protège son porteur de tout danger possible. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il te fixait ainsi, termina-t-il dubitatif.

- Probablement parce qu'il pense que je vais te sauter dessus ?

Draco s'apprêta à lui répondre quand le souffle lui manqua et il hoqueta de surprise avant de s'effondrer à genoux. Ron se précipita aussitôt vers lui, inquiet.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'es tout pâle, bon sang !

- Ce… C'est rien, juste que j'ai été prit de court.

Il prit le temps de prendre son souffle avant de s'expliquer.

- Quand on utilise un objet magique, enfin, du même genre que celui-la, il faut s'attendre à quelque chose en retour. L'amulette me protège c'est vrai mais en même temps, elle pompe mon énergie. On ne s'en rend pas compte au début mais quand tu la portes trop longtemps, tu finis par manquer de souffle.

Les sourcils de Ron se rejoignirent en leur centre et Draco put lire sur son visage une certaine incompréhension.

- Sérieux ? T'as souffert de quel danger dis-moi ? Non parce que je n'ai pas vu le moindre sort voler depuis que nous sommes ici. Ou ton esprit protecteur s'entraîne tout seul ou alors, il est vachement imaginatif pour voir des ennemis de partout.

- Non, c'est normal ça. L'amulette n'a pas dû servir depuis tellement d'années que l'esprit à dû se ressourcer lorsque je l'ai mis à mon cou. Il est probable qu'il espérait aussi prendre ton énergie si je tiens compte de sa fascination à ton égard. Après tout, cela fait très longtemps qu'il est resté inactif et sans source d'alimentation. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. L'esprit a besoin d'une certaine source magique pour pouvoir ensuite déployer sa puissance. Elle met en stock tout ce qu'elle absorbe pour ensuite s'en servir. Oh et les sorts qu'elle absorbe lui font le même effet. Enfin, en théorie parce que l'auteur n'a pas précisé ce point.

- Je vois, tu veux que je donne à Harry une amulette qui va lui pomper son énergie alors qu'il combattra Tu-Sais-Qui ? Tu caches bien ton humour Malfoy, honnêtement.

- C'est seulement quand tu la mets. Enfin je crois. Oh et puis tu me gaves ! C'est pas moi le spécialiste des objets magiques ! Je t'ai juste donné une idée pour aider ton crétin d'ami alors si ça te plaît pas, tu peux t'en aller, je rentre chez moi !

- Susceptible avec ça le Malfoy, marmonna son ennemi génétique.

- Je t'ai entendu.

- Tu entendrais même un furoncle péter en Australie.

Malgré tout, il le suivit et Draco ne broncha pas lorsqu'il le vit prendre ses pas, direction la sortie.

OoO

Draco Malfoy tendit l'oreille et n'entendant rien, il s'avança, suivit de son acolyte. Celui-ci se retenait presque de ne pas respirer si cela pouvait les aider à quitter le manoir en toute discrétion. Tous deux avaient entendu une porte se refermer avec grand bruit, dans l'immense propriété. Ils progressèrent dans le hall principal menant à l'entrée, le cœur battant à tout rompre quand soudain, alors qu'ils en étaient presque à la sortie, la porte d'entrée claqua de nouveau. Draco paniqué s'arrêta brutalement et il aurait pu jurer entendre son cœur résonner dans toute la pièce tant il cognait fort.

Ils n'osèrent bouger alors qu'une voix se fit entendre, appelant l'Elfe de Maison. Draco blêmit, reconnaissant la personne qui était à l'entrée et se précipita vers les escaliers entraînant Ronald Weasley à sa poursuite et s'accroupit dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, derrière le pilier soutenant le premier étage.

- Tu avais dit qu'il ne devait y avoir personne Malfoy ! jura tout bas Ron.

Le propriétaire des lieux s'avança, après avoir donné des instructions à l'Elfe, accompagné par des ombres cagoulées. Ils ôtèrent leurs masques et capes dans le hall. Draco entendit le rouquin déglutir avec peine. Goyle senior et le bourreau de Buck riaient aux éclats.

- Si tu l'avais vu Lucius ! s'exclama l'un deux, une vraie chiffe molle à supplier qu'on l'épargne ! Haha, c'était si pitoyable ! Pensait-il _vraiment_ avoir une chance de survivre ?

Derrière lui, Ron se tendit comme un ressort, le regard furibond, prêt à leur sauter dessus pour leur régler leur compte.

- Calme-toi, Weasley, c'est pas le moment de se faire attraper ! marmonna Draco entre ses dents.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir transplaner mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait le faire qu'en dehors de l'enceinte. Enfin transplaner… Weasley pouvait le faire, pas lui. Pas à moins de vouloir se faire détecter par le Ministère et tous les Mangemorts lancés à sa suite.

Il regarda son père se diriger dans le salon, toujours suivit par ses collègues. Il crut s'étouffer quand une boule lui remonta en pleine gorge et se surprit à s'essuyer les yeux. Il devait avoir une poussière dans l'œil, oui c'était _forcément_ ça, se dit-il. Il aurait aimé dire à son père qu'il était là, si proche de lui et pourtant si éloigné à la fois !

Une idée perverse s'insinua peu à peu en lui. Celle qui lui avait valu des injures quelques jours plus tôt. Pourquoi ne pas leur donner ce misérable Weasley ? Après tout, il ne lui servait à rien et il pourrait peut-être retrouver sa place ? L'air lui manqua alors que les idées fusaient dans sa tête et il dût fermer les yeux pour retrouver son calme.

Revoir son père l'avait vraiment secoué. Il le fixa avec une attention toute particulière congédié ses amis, les laissant trouver leur chemin vers son bureau, seuls. L'enfant aimant son père avec dévotion pria pour que ce dernier perçoive le regard gris qui l'observait dans le noir. Soudain, il sursauta alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule et qu'une voix lui souffla à l'oreille.

- J'espère que tu n'as quand même pas l'attention de me balancer ? Je suis sûr que tu y as pensé, Malfoy.

Draco ne se retourna pas, rigide.

- Ne sois pas idiot Weasley, je réfléchis juste au moyen pour nous faire sortir d'ici sans que mon père ne nous voit.

- Que penses-tu de sortir par la grande porte ? lui proposa une voix grave dans lequel on sentait un amusement certain.

Il s'était tellement concentré sur ce que lui disait Ron qu'il en avait oublié de surveiller son père ! Tous deux se relevèrent comme un seul homme, l'un prêt à combattre, le second regardant simplement son père, avec une envie folle de le prendre dans ses bras malgré la crainte qu'il éprouvait.

- Euh… Bonsoir ? dit-il simplement.

Weasley –toujours caché par le poteau- le dévisagea, incrédule. Son père le regarda avec une expression curieuse et Draco regarda à son tour son père, anxieux.

- Tu m'as manqué, papa, continua ce dernier sur le ton de la conversation.

Un ange passa durant lequel chacun fixa Draco, sauf lui qui gardait les yeux rivés sur son paternel.

- Pousse toi un peu que je puisse voir qui tu nous amènes, ordonna finalement celui-ci en se penchant légèrement sur le côté.

Le rouquin sortit de l'ombre, le visage dur.

- Weasley ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama-t-il ravi. Vous m'évitez bien du temps perdu à vous rechercher en me faisant l'honneur de votre présence ! Je suis sûr que vous aimerez la décoration de votre chambre, puis-je vous y accompagner ? J'espère que vous ne montrerez aucune résistance car je serais dans la regrettable obligation de devoir vous y emmener de force et enchaîné, observa-t-il en le voyant bouger. Je suis sûr que vous êtes d'accord avec moi lorsque je dis qu'il serait _dommage_ de gaspiller ses forces pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que la lutte, n'est-ce pas ? Par ailleurs, je vous conseille de les garder pour plus tard, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, compléta Lucius d'un ton doucereux.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur froide, presque démente.

- Draco, je suis tout aussi ravi de te revoir. Je suppose que tu as enfin compris où étaient ta place et ton rôle. Je te féliciterai de ta capture plus tard, en privé. Tu m'expliqueras certaines choses et crois-moi, nous aurons tout notre temps pour que tu me dises ce que je veux entendre. Entre-temps, je dois conduire ce jeune homme dans la cellule qui l'attend alors tache de te rendre présentable à mon retour. Tu fais honte à notre famille.

Lucius pointa sa baguette sur le rouquin qui s'était figé dans l'intention de vouloir prendre la sienne. Draco leva aussitôt les mains en avant et s'écria.

- Non ! Père ! S'il-vous-plaît…

Il ignora le regard méprisant que lui jeta son père et s'interposa entre les deux hommes. L'expression qu'eut le plus jeune fils Weasley n'échappa pas au mangemort et écouta d'une oreille distraite les implorations de son fils.

- Permettez-moi au moins d'accomplir mon devoir jusqu'au bout ! Je veillerai à l'emprisonner moi-même avant de venir vous voir.

Lucius sourit froidement ce qui eu pour effet de rendre son visage encore plus effrayant qu'auparavant.

- Ah bon ? Je suppose que c'est ce que tu faisais, caché derrière ce pilier ? Tu allais très certainement encastrer le mur pour y passer à travers, c'est ça ?

- Euh, c'est vrai que de ce point de vue là, cela peut prêter à confusion mais je voulais juste vous faire une surprise. Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez apparaître aussi tôt chez Grand-Mère. Puis-je l'emmener maintenant ?

Le sourire de Lucius s'accentua encore.

- Oh, je vois… Dans ce cas, tu ne t'opposeras pas à ce que ton père t'accompagne alors ? J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser, comme ta présence ici par exemple et puis, tu m'as tellement manqué _mon fils_….

Draco sentit sa pomme d'Adam faire des bonds dans sa gorge alors qu'il tentait en vain de le dissuader de venir mais céda rapidement sous ses menaces à peine voilées d'ironie. Le trajet se passa sous sa surveillance, dans un silence de plomb, chacun marchant en file indienne dans le couloir étroit et humide menant au cachot, Draco en tête. Durant tout ce temps, l'autre jeune homme était resté silencieux, blanc comme un linge mais tremblant de colère retenue.

Lorsque la porte se referma brutalement derrière lui après avoir été détroussé puis poussé dans les escaliers, Ronald Weasley espéra de tout cœur qu'il ne faisait pas une terrible erreur en mettant sa vie entre les mains du jeune Malfoy. Il prit la peine de faire le tour de la cave pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de sortie de secours miracle puis se résigna à attendre, assis par terre, dans le noir, ses yeux rivés vers la mince lueur qui s'échappait par les orifices de la porte.

OoO

Draco frissonna en entendant la porte se refermer avec bruit, laissant Weasley seul dans la cave. Il porta néanmoins son regard sur son père qui se retourna, indifférent.

- Suis-moi. Tu as plusieurs choses à m'expliquer et tu n'imagines pas tous les problèmes que j'ai pu endurer par ta faute.

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta d'obéir. Ils retraversèrent la maison au sens inverse et Lucius rappela son elfe de maison qui ne manqua pas de montrer sa surprise à la vue de Draco. Il repartie aussitôt pour prévenir ses invités du retard de son maitre avec interdiction formelle de raconter ce qu'il venait de voir à quiconque. Le chemin menant à la bibliothèque personnelle de Lucius parut à Draco infiniment court et long à la fois. Il aurait aimé que les choses soit différente, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à se justifier sur ses actes ou sa présence tout comme il aurait ne pas avoir à lui mentir. Il se demanda alors comment son père avait vécu son absence. Le manoir avait dut être terriblement vide après le départ de sa mère suivit du sien et il ne put empêcher le sentiment de culpabilité de naitre au fond de lui.

Arrivé à destination, Lucius Malfoy s'arrêta et laissa l'adolescent rentrer en premier. Draco fut incapable de traduire l'expression qu'avait son père et attendit qu'il prenne la parole afin de savoir comment est-ce qu'il pourrait s'en sortir.

- Tu m'as terriblement déçu Draco, lâcha t-il simplement après avoir passé un très long moment à le regarder.

Draco déglutit avec peine mais soutient malgré tout son regard, prêt à subir le sort qu'il méritait.

- Tu as prit la fuite comme un parfait petit lâche, sans prendre la peine de me dévoiler tes craintes, à moi ton père, ta seul famille, et voilà que je te retrouve à aider nos pires ennemies au sein même de notre foyer. Tu as changé Draco et je vois qu'avoir lancé des hommes à ta recherche ne m'a servie à rien, hormis m'inquiéter et espérer pour rien. Quelle perte de temps et quelle humiliation j'ai pu subir alors que tu étais juste caché parmi ceux qui veulent ma mort. Tout aurait pu être différent si tu aurais prit la peine de me parler et de réfléchir avant d'agir mais je vois que cette qualité dont tu faisais preuve par le passé te fait cruellement défaut à présent.

- Père…

- Non ! Tais-toi, t'entendre te justifier et me mentir serait pire que tout, répliqua Lucius en levant la main pour le faire taire. As-tu vraiment renié tes origines au point de mener des intrus chez nous ? Est-ce qu'ainsi que nous t'avons élevé ou est-ce ta façon de nous remercier ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais trahie père, murmura presque Draco.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son père soit autant touché par son départ et sa supposé trahison. A choisir, il aurait préféré subir sa colère plutôt que de lire sa déception et sa douleur dans ses yeux. C'était quelque chose de terriblement dur à supporter.

Lucius ricana, amère.

- Après la trahison, le mensonge. Quel est ta prochaine étape Draco ? Seras-tu l'homme qui m'abattra, un poignard dans le dos ?

- Non ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Draco, effrayé.

- C'est malheureusement trop tard. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aurai souhaité rentrer plus tard ou ne jamais t'avoir entendu, répliqua son père acerbe. Je n'aurai pas eu à subir cette vision de toi s'abaissant à protéger un Weasley.

- Père, laissez moi m'expliquer !

Lucius hocha la tête négativement.

- A quoi bon cela servira t-il ? Tu as choisi tes alliés et je ne peux revenir sur tes choix. Peut être crois-tu que je te retiendrai mais non, sois rassuré, je ne le ferai pas. Emporte Weasley avec toi si cela te chante, en me l'amenant tu n'as fait qu'empirer la situation. Il sait bien trop de chose sur toi désormais pour que je me permette de le garder ici alors pars avant que tu ne sois découvert et ne reviens jamais.

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais ne put prononcer un mot. Il fut incapable de retenir son père lorsqu'il quitta la salle pour rejoindre ses compères et fut tout juste en mesure de retenir ses larmes de couler. Sa gorge était nouée et il avait l'impression d'avoir une ancre attaché à sa poitrine. Il déglutie avec peine et se dirigea lentement vers la cave, revivant encore la scène avec son père. Il venait d'une certaine façon de lui sauver la vie en le laissant s'en aller et en faignant de ne l'avoir jamais retrouvé mais au fond de lui, Draco était intimement persuadé que son père le considérait comme mort. Jamais il n'arriverait à se faire pardonner son acte, jamais. La confiance et l'estime que son père lui avait toujours accordé venait définitivement d'éclater en morceaux et il ne pouvait que contempler les dégâts qu'il avait commit. Seule la culpabilité qui le rongeait et le détruisait était témoin de son désarroi et de ses regrets.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la lourde porte menant à Ron, il s'arrêta et regarda en arrière. Lucius avait raison : s'il restait et tournait le dos à son ancien ennemi, il mettrait la vie de son père en danger car le rouquin en savait bien trop sur sa personne et s'il restait en le laissant s'échapper, sa longue fuite n'aura strictement servie à rien. Le Seigneur Noir finirait par apprendre son existence et demanderait des explications que son père ou lui-même serait incapable de fournir. De plus, Lucius le lui avait dit : il ne voulait plus de lui ici.

Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux pour vider son esprit et reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Draco le savait, personne, pas même Weasley, ne méritait d'être livré en pâture pour espérer retrouver la place qu'il avait laissé au sein de sa famille.

- Weasley ? C'est moi, le prévient Draco et il ouvrit la porte, sa décision prise. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et les regrets ne menaient jamais bien loin.

- Dépêche toi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour partir.

OoO

Dire que Ron fut surpris à la vue du jeune homme serait un euphémisme. Il se releva d'un bond et avala littéralement les marches d'escaliers qui le menaient à lui, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Tu es vraiment revenu pour me faire sortir d'ici ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- C'est agréable de voir que la confiance règne, lâcha Draco en lui rendant sa baguette.

Ron secoua la tête, voyant qu'il s'était mal fait comprendre.

- Tu aurais du voir ta tête alors, j'aurai juré que tu… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Non ? Bon, très bien, je suppose que ça fait partie du passé maintenant. Continuons, je te suis.

Ron et Draco retraversèrent au sens inverse le chemin qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru accompagné de Malfoy senior et s'arrêtèrent devant la seule porte qui menait au salon depuis leur point de départ. Draco mit sa main sur la poignée et s'apprêta à y aller quand soudain, il se sentie basculer en arrière, la bouche maintenu par la main ferme de Ron.

- N'ouvre surtout pas ! murmura celui-ci. J'ai entendu des bruits.

Draco hocha vigoureusement la tête et le bouscula pour se libérer.

- Ne refait jamais ça, grogna t-il en retour après s'être essuyé la bouche.

Ron haussa les épaules, peu étonné par sa réaction et colla son oreille sur la porte suivit par ce dernier.

- Je crois que c'est bon, la voie est libre. J'avancerai en premier, si des sorts fusent… cours, ok ? le préviens le rouquin en se préparant à rentrer.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une mauviette ? cracha Draco furieux et vexé. Je sais très bien me défendre tout seul alors ne t'occupe surtout pas de moi !

Ron haussa les épaules et lui rappela ce qu'il lui avait révélé lors de leur rencontre avant d'ouvrir la porte –et qui était à juste titre, toujours d'actualité.

- C'est pour t'éviter d'avoir recourt à ta baguette que je te dis ça, pour ne pas te faire repérer. Enfin, peut être que ce n'est plus utile maintenant, je n'en sais rien puisque tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole jusqu'à maintenant. Mais peu importe, on en parlera plus tard.

Ron s'avança lentement suivit de Draco qui le talonnait au millimètre près. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux alentours et soufflèrent, soulagé. Personne dans le salon et aucun signe de bruit suspect. Ils se hâtèrent d'atteindre le hall menant à la sortie quand brusquement, du haut des escaliers apparue McNair et Goyle, en pleine discussion. Ils ne semblèrent pas les avoir remarqué mais Ron, que son instinct lui avait vivement conseillé de se retourner les avait vu et s'était figé, livide. Il fit un discret signe à son compagnon d'ouvrir la porte et de se tenir prêt à courir quand Draco se retourna inquiet et surpris : la porte refusait de s'ouvrir malgré ses efforts. Ron le poussa sur le côté pour jeter un sort mais ne fut malheureusement pas assez rapide. Les deux mangemorts avaient atteint la moitié des escaliers et s'étaient immobilisés à leur vue. Ron fut le premier à réagir en empoignant Draco par le cou, sa baguette pointé vers son cou.

- Ne faites pas un geste ou je le tue ! hurla t-il comme un forcené.

Durant quelques secondes, personnes ne bougea puis tout d'un coup, ce fut l'explosion. Les mangemorts attaquèrent et Ronald jeta son bouclier humain sur le côté et esquiva à son tour l'attaque. Tout en surveillant les deux serviteurs du Lord Noir qui sautaient quatre par quatre les marches, il visa la porte et pria pour que son Alohomora suffise à l'ouvrir. La chance lui sourit et tout en essayant de retarder à l'aveuglette leur poursuiveur, il se jeta dehors devancé de peu par Draco.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit son père arriver en courant, baguette en main, probablement alerté par les cris. Il faillit s'arrêter pour revenir en arrière mais ni le rouquin, ni les sorts qui pleuvaient des deux côtés ne lui permirent ce geste. Draco fut donc obligé d'accélérer sa course alors qu'ils s'approchaient du périmètre permettant à Ron de les faire transplaner. Il regarda de nouveau en arrière pour voir s'ils commençaient à être rattrapés et si le Gryffindor le talonnait quand horrifié, il vit qu'il était loin derrière lui et que la distance entre ses attaquant et lui diminuait dangereusement. Il pila, fit demi-tour et se précipita pour lui porter secours quand Ron, à sa vue cria et eu à peine le temps de se jeter sur lui, le protégeant de son corps des sorts qui lui étaient destinés. Draco se releva aussitôt et dut presque soulever Ron pour le remettre sur pied et ils reprirent leur courses effréné, Ron boitant plus qu'autre chose. Un sort fusa et Draco ne vit qu'une lumière verte filler à droite de son oreille. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le combat tournait à leur désavantage. Ron avait été atteint de nombreuse fois et c'était un miracle s'il pouvait encore courir assez vite pour maintenir une distance raisonnable entre lui et leur attaquant. Heureusement, dix mètres les séparaient de la limite délimitée et il était encore possible d'y arriver. Draco senti son corps atteindre ses limites mais il se força à maintenir son rythme. Plus que cinq mètres et ils étaient libres ! Sa vue se brouilla et il ferma les yeux, hors d'haleine. Il les rouvrit, freina sa course et se retourna pour attendre Ron. Draco blanchit quand il vit à quel point il peinait pour le rejoindre. Goyle, McNair et même son père étaient bien trop près, il n'arriverait jamais à temps, pensa-t-il horrifier. Il porta sa main en avant et jeta un regard sur son père.

Le temps sembla se figer, Draco formula à l'intention de son père un pardon silencieux, comme si une partie de lui aurait préféré rester alors que Ron, dans un ultime effort, bondit, attrapa la main de Draco et tous deux disparurent. Le temps reprit son cours normal et Lucius abaissa sa baguette, vaincu. Il resta la à fixer le vide jusqu'à ce que Goyle et McNair apparaissent près de lui quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflés et fulminant de rage.

- On le tenait presque ! Ce traître à son sang ! Qu'il soit maudit lui et sa lignée ! hurla McNair en gesticulant de rage.

Lucius murmura alors, fixant toujours le vide.

- N'aies crainte McNair, il le sera.

Goyle avança à sa hauteur et lui demanda, intrigué.

- Lucius, je viens de voir ton fils ! Tu l'as bien vu toi aussi et McNair m'en est témoin ! Il était là ! D'ailleurs, où est-il et que faisait-il avec vaurien ? Je ne le vois nulle part et pourtant, il courait devant lui.

Lucius croisa son regard et répondit, d'une voix fatiguée. A ce moment-là, il semblait faire bien plus que son âge. Il s'imagina marcher sur une corde et qu'à chaque pas, celle-ci menaçait de céder sous son poids. Cela ne dura qu'un temps seulement car il se reprit vite.

- Il est mort. Mon fils est mort. Inutile de continuer les recherches. Celui que nous venons de voir n'était pas Draco Malfoy mais une copie créée à l'aide du Polynectar par nos ennemis, j'en suis convaincu.

Il fit demi-tour d'un pas vif, le visage inexpressif. McNair et Goyle le suivirent, perplexe. Tôt ou tard, Lucius devrait informer son Maître qu'un de ses plus prometteurs sorciers était mort sous ses yeux et qu'il s'agissait de l'unique héritier de la famille Malfoy. Seulement, avant cela, il devait d'abord en faire le deuil et accepter que son fils venait de choisir son camp pour mieux faciliter son mensonge durant sa confrontation. Au fond de lui, il espéra que cela ne conduirait pas l'un des deux à la perte.

OoO

_Comment fais-tu pour manger autant en ayant aussi peu d'argent ? _pensa Draco en portant le corps évanoui de Ronald Weasley, après qu'ils aient tous deux atterris –durement- sur une route qu'il reconnaissait comme être celle menant au village proche du lieu où il avait élu domicile. Il grimaça sous l'effet du poids et fit un pas en avant, avant de s'écrouler de tout son long, Ron au-dessus de lui. Il jura et se retourna difficilement avant de le pousser sans ménagement.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attires autant d'ennuis, Weasley ? J'aurais finalement dû te laisser quand je t'ai trouvé !_

Pourtant, Draco se leva et avec courage et ténacité porta de nouveau son corps bien trop lourd pour lui sur son dos et fit un pas devant l'autre, lentement, craignant de chuter à tout moment. Sa marche incertaine dura des heures et il en avait les larmes aux yeux tant il souffrait. Pourtant, il ne put se résoudre à le laisser sur la route. Il s'était interposé entre le sort. Le raté l'avait protégé de son corps. Weasley, Ronald Je-Suis-Un-Crétin-Et-J-En-Suis-Fièr Weasley, l'avait protégé, _lui_. Ça n'était pas rien et il ne pouvait simplement pas l'oublier, juste comme ça, parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Le connaissant, il savait qu'il avait plus agit par instinct que par désir de vouloir tenir sa dette de sorcier.

Draco se força à penser à tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas sentir la douleur de ses jambes et le sang qui imbibait peu à peu ses vêtements. Il respirait par la bouche et suait même dans des endroits qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître tant l'effort lui était important.

Lorsque enfin il arriva, il le lâcha brutalement sur le lit et lui-même s'écroula à ses côté, essoufflé. Il se sentit aller et s'assoupir quand soudain il ouvrit les yeux et se releva prestement. Il allait devoir attendre avant de dormir. Son hôte réclamait des soins et il avait perdu énormément de sang durant le voyage.

Il lui ôta son pull en laine puis son débardeur et constata l'ampleur des dégâts avec effroi. Une longue et fine cicatrice était ouverte et laissait le sang se déverser sans retenue. Exactement au même endroit que la première fois ou il l'avait vu. Au niveau du cœur.

Draco, inquiet, se précipita dans sa salle de bain et prit tout le matériel nécessaire pour le soigner. Une chance qu'il avait la main désormais et une chance surtout qu'il s'était habitué à voir du sang, des brûlures et d'autres blessures de guerre.

S'il survivrait, il gardera certainement une cicatrice. Une de plus à sa panoplie, constata Draco sombrement. Sauf si ce dernier allait voir un medico-mage spécialisé, peut-être qu'il pourrait effectivement les effacer de son corps et accessoirement, lui faire une transfusion de sang parce que non, même mourrant, il se refusait de mêler son sang au sien. D'abord parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire et qu'ensuite, par principe il ne se mélangerait pas avec un Weasley, point final.

Il commença à le soigner, en compressant la blessure à l'aide de torchons propres et lui donna une potion à boire. Il pensa distraitement qu'il devrait en refaire car ce dernier avait l'agaçante manie de toujours lui vider sa réserve. Il se dit aussi qu'il devrait nettoyer les draps imbibés de sang et ses vêtements. Que ce soit les siens ou ceux de Ron. Tous deux était recouvert du même liquide poisseux et Draco préféra ignorer toute l'hémoglobine qui collait dans ses cheveux et tombaient sur son visage.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir accomplit son travail qu'il tomba, rompu, sur son matelas improvisé. Un mangemort aurait pu frapper à sa porte avec un grand sourire bienveillant qu'il ne serait pas relevé pour l'accueillir tant son sommeil était profond.

OoO

- Vous vous êtes lancé un concours, toi et Potter ? C'est à celui qui aura le plus de cicatrices avant de mourir qui l'emportera, j'imagine ? demanda un Draco contrarié quelques heures plus tard, au réveil du rouquin.

- Très fin Malfoy, t'as toujours les bon mots pour rassurer, marmonna-t-il en toussant.

Draco se retint pour ne pas venir à ses côtés, mais il ne réussit à masquer son geste. Ron le remarqua et lui jeta un regard à la fois surpris, touché et moqueur.

- C'est nouveau ça, depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Tes blessures te font délirer, tu devrais te recoucher si tu veux mon avis, répliqua-t-il, ennuyé.

- Pourtant, j'aurai juré que c'était de l'inquiétude que je lisais dans ton regard, insista Ron en écoutant malgré tout son conseil. Il se coucha sur son lit et grimaça sous la douleur lorsqu'il leva le bras pour remettre en place son oreiller. Draco quitta son poste non sans maugréer et l'aida, n'échappant pas à son regard inquisiteur et amusé.

- En effet, je dois vraiment dormir parce que j'ai cru voir un Malfoy se lever pour replacer mon oreiller comme il le faut. C'était touchant, dit-il.

Draco recula aussitôt et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Idiot, tu es le seul responsable de tout ça ! Personne ne t'a demandé de jouer les héros, j'aurai pu me défendre tout seul !

- Mais bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je suis tombé sur toi au lieu de passer au-dessus de toi si comme tu le prétends, tu t'es baissé à temps ?

- Tout à fait, seulement t'es tellement lourd que tu n'es pas allé loin. A propos tu devrais vraiment faire un régime. T'es encore plus lourd que ce que je pensais, Weasley.

Ron ne put se retenir de sourire.

- On m'a souvent fait la remarque mais tu l'as dit, je suis fort et non gros. Sûrement parce que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mon estomac. Il en est ainsi et jusqu'à présent, ça ne m'a causé aucun tord.

Draco haussa un sourcil, narquois.

- Permet moi d'en douter.

- J'aurais été plus fin et donc, moins lourd, la perte de sang m'aura été fatal, expliqua-t-il en réprimant un bâillement. Bon, si tu le veux bien, je voudrais dormir, et sans même attendre de réponse, il ferma les yeux, un léger sourire triomphant collé sur le visage.

Draco le fusilla malgré tout du regard mais ne répondit pas, le laissant se reposer. Il préféra quitter sa tente un moment. Il avait besoin de marcher pour se remettre les idées en place. De plus, cela faisait un moment qu'il souhaitait se rendre au village pour y chercher un journal jeté dans une poubelle. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque d'en acheter un. De toute façon, depuis son dernier passage après la découverte du corps de Weasley, il ne lui restait plus rien.

Tout en avançant, il se demanda si la Gazette allait relater l'incident qui s'était déroulé à son manoir. Probablement que non. Il n'imaginait pas son père narré les exploits de son fils anciennement porté disparu à qui voulait l'entendre. Non, c'était certainement une chose qu'il aimerait rayer de sa mémoire, si bien sûr, il ne décidait pas de le rayer lui.

Arrivé à la frontière qui séparait le village de la nature, il imbiba ses cheveux de terre, les rendant moins blond et releva sa capuche. Il resserra ses gants et s'avança, la tête basse.

Il n'y avait personne ou alors que de très rares sorciers encore dehors, malgré le temps pluvieux. Bien. Tant mieux. Exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il s'avança, surveillant les poubelles, les bancs, le sol et les alentours, prêt à prendre la fuite au moindre sort de lancé ou à feinter d'être un simple vagabond errant si on venait à lui poser la question –peu probable vu son apparence repoussante. Il en était à fouiller sa sixième poubelles avec lassitude et habitude quand enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne prit pas la peine de l'ouvrir tout de suite préférant quitter les lieux par le chemin opposé par lequel il était venu. Ensuite, il lui faudrait faire le tour du village pour enfin regagner sa forêt en toute discrétion. Il ne se laisserait aller à la lecture qu'arrivé chez lui et pas avant. Il craignait trop d'être découvert en étant moins vigilant.

Un sourire sans joie éclaira son visage quand il repensa à l'époque où il suivait les cours du professeur Maugrey. Il en était presque à se dire qu'il lui manquait. Lui mais plus particulièrement l'ambiance chaleureuse et protectrice du collège de Poudlard.

OoO

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur 'incident' et Ron, après l'avoir laissé un temps, était revenu lui tenir compagnie. De fil en aiguille, leur conversation les avait menés vers l'objet de leurs blessures.

- Tu sais, connaissant Harry, je ne pense pas qu'il mettra l'amulette. Pas quand la grande bataille aura commencé, dit Ron en se préparant pour partir une nouvelle fois rejoindre sa famille. Lors de leur expédition au manoir, celui-ci n'avait pas prévue de rester plus longtemps qu'une journée et n'avait –à tort- pas jugé utile de prévenir ses proches qu'il serait une nouvelle fois absent, prétextant divers mensonges comme des recherches personnelles.

- Comment ça il ne la mettra pas ? Il la mettra quand ? En allant dormir peut être ? Qu'il se rassure, Tu-Sais-Qui n'ira pas l'agresser pendant son sommeil.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il n'est pas idiot et saura comment la manipuler. Seulement je suis sur qu'il la donnera à quelqu'un de plus faible que lui plutôt que de la garder pour lui. Ginny ou alors Hermione. Ron s'arrêta mais reprit aussitôt, songeur. Non attends, j'ai dis une erreur. Il est _exclu_ qu'il la donne à ma petite sœur puisqu'elle sera en sécurité, loin des combats. Et Hermione à ses côtés. Oui, voilà, c'est ce qui arrivera.

- Ce que tu peux être naïf Weasley. Je suppose qu'elles ne connaissent pas tes intentions, je me trompe ?

- Je m'en fiche, répliqua Ron ne relevant pas l'insulte. A côté de leur sécurité, le reste est secondaire. Donc, je disais qu'Harry pourrait donner l'amulette à… Neville ? Ca pourrait se tenir et je serais assez d'accord là-dessus.

- Longbottum ? s'exclama Draco, insulté Cet idiot ne la mérite même pas et serait bien capable de la perdre ! Hors de question que je laisse cet impotent s'en approcher ! Même un de tes frères serait préférable à lui. Ou bien toi. Tiens, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi pas toi ?

- Malfoy, Harry est toujours comme ça. Il veut s'assurer qu'il n'aura rien à craindre pour ses amis et ne voudra jamais porter l'amulette, parce qu'il me dira qu'il n'en aura pas besoin, qu'il sait se défendre seul. A sa place, j'aurais réagi de la même façon donc je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'agir comme il le fait.

- Ronald Weasley ou l'art de cultiver sa connerie en permanence.

Draco soupira et continua sur le même ton, dépité.

- Longbottum... Je crois que je préfèrerai ne pas penser que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien.

- Je suis sur qu'il sera ravie d'être considéré comme un 'rien'. Ca te tuerait de reconnaître ses bons côtés ?

Draco haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

- Je reconnais toujours les qualités d'une bonne personne, comme moi par exemple. C'est juste vous qui ne savez pas les apprécier à leurs juste valeurs.

- Ah, si tu parles de ses qualités là, c'est que nous n'en n'avons pas la même définition. Fourbe et mesquinerie sont deux choses qui ne rentrent pas dans ma catégorie.

- En même temps Weasley, je ne cherche pas à te plaire non plus…

Ron cacha son amusement et tenta d'amoindrir ses réticences quant à prêter le collier à Neville, chose qui horrifié totalement Draco.

- On parle de Longbottum, Weasley, pas d'un sorcier normal. Il est incapable de garder quelque chose intact sans l'abîmer ou la perdre ne serait-ce qu'un million de fois en seulement une journée. Non, une heure devrait être suffisant pour que cette amulette ne devienne qu'un souvenir.

- Tu le sous-estimes. Il est capable de bien des choses, seulement, tu n'as jamais été présent quand c'est arrivé.

Draco ricana et s'arrêta à la frontière des pièges qu'il avait disposés et que Ron avait tenté d'améliorer par la suite. A cette distance, ce dernier pourrait transplaner.

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu dis ça parce que c'est ton ami et que ça t'énerve de m'entendre dire la vérité.

Ronald Weasley leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par son obstination. Malgré l'envie folle qu'il avait de le secouer, il se retient et répliqua sans réfléchir aux conséquences que pourraient avoir ses paroles.

- Non. Il a fait bien plus de chose que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. C'est quelqu'un de courageux et de fidèle. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi Malfoy, même si je fais un effort pour oublier qui tu es.

A la mine que tira Draco, il su qu'il venait de gaffer, surtout après ce qui leur était arrivé plus tôt. Celui-ci parla lentement, les poings serrés à s'en faire mal.

- Je sais ce que je vaux et ce n'est certainement pas toi, un misérable raté qui va me prétendre le contraire. Ce n'est pas parce que tu connais une partie de ma vie que tu peux me juger. Tu ne vaux pas mieux Weasley et tu ne préférerais pas savoir pourquoi je dis ça.

Ron fronça les sourcils et ignora sa conscience qui lui disait que leur dispute était stupide et qu'il était préférable de s'arrêter la avant que tout ne dégénère.

- Quoi ? Tu es vexé parce que je t'ai blessé en te disant la vérité ? Et bien tant mieux Malfoy, ça te fera peut être réfléchir et mûrir !

Draco aboya plus qu'il ne rit.

- Tu penses pouvoir m'atteindre ainsi ? Mais tu es si pathétique, si pauvre! Comment ai-je pu vouloir te sauver la vie ? Le monde se porterait bien mieux avec un imbécile en moins.

- Ah oui ? répliqua l'intéressé en montant le ton. Rappelle-moi la prochaine fois que tu auras besoin de moi de ne jamais t'aider ! J'ai été idiot de penser que tu avais peut être changé ! Finalement, tu es toujours ce petit connard prétentieux que j'ai connu ! Et tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle dans tout ça Malfoy ? Tu veux savoir ? C'est que tu n'as même plus les moyens pour tenir ce rôle ! Non ! Regarde-toi ! Regarde où tu vis ! Même moi je parais riche à côté et je ne te parle pas seulement de l'argent, non. Tu es pauvre parce que tu es seul, bête et buté. Oui Malfoy, _tu_ _es_ _pauvre,_ et Ron exagéra la prononciation du mot. Je vais même faire mieux que de te le dire, je vais m'en aller et tu comprendras que tu n'es plus le Draco Malfoy que tu prétends vouloir être. Tu ne me manqueras pas, j'ai des amis pour faire en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais.

Il ne prit pas la peine de récupérer l'amulette des mains de Draco et ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer pour transplaner. Draco furieux, ne put que crier sa rage en l'insultant de toutes ses forces.

Il fallut à Draco pour se sentir mieux, travailler la terre comme jamais auparavant il ne l'avait fait. La rage aidant beaucoup pour la battre, il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il ne sentie plus ses bras et du s'asseoir sur le sol, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il se releva, Draco jura que si jamais Weasley avait l'audace de venir pointer sa face de belette, il le lui ferait passer cette idée. Pourtant, la semaine passa et Draco passa son temps, seul, à réfléchir sur ses propos. Ce n'est qu'au matin du huitième jour que le sixième fils Weasley refit son apparition. Draco le vit venir et la colère qu'il pensait avoir tempérer refit surface, tel un geyser. Il contracta ses poings et attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur pour l'accoster, se retenant pour ne pas l'éviscérer avec l'outil à jardiner qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Weasley, je suis sur que tu vaux mieux que ça alors va-t-en. Même si l'idée me démange, je ne te ferais pas partir d'ici à coup de sort bien placé alors voilà ce que je te propose : reviens me voir lorsque la guerre sera finit, peu importe le vainqueur et nous pourrons régler notre diffèrent à ce moment la et je te donne ma parole de ne pas faire semblant.

- Malfoy…

- Non, tais toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre, ta voix me donne la migraine. Je veux que lorsque j'aurai finit de compter jusqu'à trois, me retrouver seul, chez moi, ou je jure de t'empaler sur ce bâton.

- Malfoy, je…

- Un.

- Malfoy, écoute moi, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça sans que tu…

- Deux.

- Oh, merde, je suis vraiment désolé ok ?

En même temps que Draco s'apprêtait à dire trois et le pourchasser, Ron fit une chose à laquelle ne s'attendait pas du tout Draco : il le figea. Il s'approcha de lui, désolé et inquiet.

- Ecoute, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Je suis venu te dire que j'étais dé-so-lé. Tu entends ça Malfoy ? Je n'ai pas à le faire et pourtant, je te présente quand même mes excuses. Maintenant que j'ai fait le premier pas, peux-tu faire le second ? Je ne le ferais certainement pas à ta place et si tu refuses de le faire pour qu'on en reste la, je m'en y irai et ne reviendrai pas. Alors ?

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vient pas et soupira. Seul le son étranglé de Draco et son visage rouge lui indiquait que s'il le libérait maintenant, Draco le tuerait sur le champ. Avec ou sans baguette. Brusquement, Ron écarquilla les yeux de surprise en se souvenant que si Draco ne pouvait s'exprimer, c'était aussi parce que sa bouche était figée par le sortilège. Il s'empressa de libérer son visage pour se retrouver couvert d'une flopé d'injures les plus humiliantes les unes que les autres.

- Traître ! Connard ! Bâtard ! Libère moi si t'es un homme ! Libère moi que je te tue !

- Malfoy, je suis sur que tu comprendras tout à fait si je te laisse comme ça un moment. Jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à s'expliquer et que je puisse être suffisamment loin de toi pour te défaire le sort et avoir le temps de transplaner loin d'ici.

- Je vais t'achever le raté ! J'aurai du le faire quand j'en avais l'occasion !

Le jeune homme roux prit une grande bouffée d'air et patienta jusqu'à ce que Draco soit essoufflé et à court d'inspiration.

- On peut parler maintenant ? osa-t-il lui demander en le voyant calme.

- Va te faire foutre !

- Ok, je crois que l'on ne peut pas.

- Je te ne le pardonnerai pas et tu me le payeras très cher, crois moi.

- Bon, je suppose qu'il est inutile de renouveler mes excuses, tu m'enverras balader. Je vais simplement attendre que tu retrouves tes esprits pour que nous puissions avoir une discussion.

- Que je retrouve mes esprits ?! s'étrangla Draco au bord de l'explosion. Tu m'as eu par tricherie et tu me demandes de me calmer ? D'ailleurs, tu ne me demandes rien du tout !

- Je commence à croire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que de revenir sur ma parole.

- Non, définitivement non !

- Quelle surprise que tu sois de cet avis, lâcha Ron. Bon, tu es calmé maintenant ?

- Je peux t'écouter mais je ne suis pas calmé.

- C'est déjà mieux qu'il y a cinq minutes. Bien. Si je suis revenu, c'est parce que je voulais savoir si vraiment j'avais eu raison.

- Quoi, tu étais trop surpris d'avoir vu juste pour une fois dans ta misérable vie que tu es revenu pour vérifier si tes doutes avaient des raisons d'être ? Va te faire soigner Weasley.

- Non, je voulais savoir si oui ou non, tu méritais… Non, attends laisse moi le temps de bien formuler ma phrase ou je risque de piquer à vif ta foutue fierté mal placé. C'est que tu es pire que Lockart par moment.

- Ne m'insulte pas en me comparant à ce…cette _chose_ ! Je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec lui, fulmina Draco en pinçant les lèvres.

Ron haussa les épaules, indifférent et fixa le sol pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon de lui poser sa question. Puis quand il fut sur, il releva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

- Est-ce que te dire que je regrette et souhaiterai pouvoir revenir en arrière suffirait à oublier notre dispute ?

- Oh mais tu peux être rassuré Weasley, tout est déjà passé, je ne t'en veux plus.

Ronald cligna des yeux, ébahis.

- Tu veux dire que tu oublies tout ce que j'ai dit ?

- Oh oui, absolument tout.

Il le jaugea du regard, méfiant.

- C'est bizarre mais je ne te crois pas.

- Je ne mens pas en disant que j'accepte tes excuses, aussi pitoyables soient-elles. Je suis sincère Weasley mais je ne te pardonne pas pour autant.

-Alors pourquoi suis-je persuadé du contraire ?

- Tout simplement parce que je suis figé dans une position ridicule voir humiliante et que par conséquent, je vais te tuer. Voila tout Weasley. Peux-tu maintenant me laisser le plaisir d'accomplir ce geste à la parole ?

Ce dernier cligna de nouveau des yeux, l'évidence de la situation lui sautant enfin au visage.

- Ah oui… J'avais oublié ce problème la...

Il se contenta de fixer Draco sans rien dire, se demandant comment faire pour qu'il oublie ce passage de sa vie. Lui lancer un Oubliette n'était même pas concevable.

- Malfoy, si tu me donnes ta parole de sorcier que tu ne chercheras pas à te venger, de quelque moyens que ce soit, je te libère et te laisserai seul un moment.

- Weasley, nous ne sommes pas amis, tu te souviens ? Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à ce que cela change ?

- Parce que j'ai passé un peu de temps avec le vrai Malfoy et que j'ai encore envie de le connaître, malgré ses jugements sur mes proches.

- Ce n'est pas un jugement mais un constat.

- Je préférerai ne plus revenir sur ce sujet là, lâcha-t-il en sentant une ancienne bouffée de colère remonter à la surface. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être indulgent et oublier ce que tu as dit une deuxième fois. Je veux bien faire un effort mais je ne suis pas un con.

- Quel grandeur d'âme Weasley ! Tu as apprit tout cela durant ton absence ou tu m'avais caché ton petit talent ?

- De menace nous sommes passés à la moquerie. C'est un mieux.

- Weasley ! le rabroua Draco. Le rôle de moralisateur ne te va vraiment pas alors finissons en maintenant ! Je pense toujours ce que j'ai dit et je ne changerai pas d'avis là-dessus. A propos de tes excuses, garde-les, je n'en veux pas. Aies au moins le cran d'admettre que tu pensais chacun de tes mots et peut être que la, j'envisagerais de passer à autre chose. Tu prétends que je suis lâche mais moi, j'assume tout ce je dis, même si cela m'attire des critiques. Cela m'amène donc à un second point, celui-ci étant le premier. Je ne suis pas pauvre Weasley, c'est seulement le contexte qui prête à y croire. Si tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour admettre que je ne suis pas pauvre de l'intérieur, ça ne sert à rien de venir discuter avec moi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le ferais-tu ? Ca n'apporte rien de discuter avec quelqu'un de vide et le fait que tu sois revenu prouve bien que je ne le suis pas. Libère-moi de ce maudit sort maintenant ou je reviens sur mes paroles et te tuerai comme convenue.

Ron l'observa en silence et leva la main, celle qui avait la baguette, vers lui mais ne dit rien.

- Tu attends quoi, une invitation ?

Il secoua la tête, confus.

- Non. Je me demandais simplement depuis quand tu t'étais dis tout ça.

- Ca m'arrive de réfléchir, le railla Draco plein de rancune.

- Je veux quand même ta parole de sorcier, mesure de sécurité, lui expliqua-t-il à son expression choquée.

- Weasley, ma patience à des limites. Tu as ma parole que j'essayerai de ne pas te tuer tout de suite après avoir été libéré, c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre.

Ce dernier soupira longuement et marmonna qu'après tout, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il en soit arrivé la et, après avoir prit une bonne distance, le libéra. Draco, bien que s'y étant préparé, manqua de très peu de s'étaler par terre. Quand il se releva, aussi dignement qu'il le put, il fut tenté de briser sa parole mais se retient pour deux raisons : la première était qu'une fois une promesse faite, il la tenait toujours jusqu'au bout. La seconde était que Weasley avait tout simplement disparu de son champ de vision et c'était probablement la meilleure idée qu'il avait eut depuis bien longtemps.

OoO

Draco Malfoy savait que Ronald finirait par revenir, tôt ou tard mais il ne pensait pas qu'il reviendrait plus tôt que tard. Il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps d'avaler et de digérer son humiliation que le membre de l'Ordre revenait déjà, visiblement peu soucieux du sort qu'il pourrait lui réserver.

- Je ne pourrai pas venir ces deux prochaines semaines. Peut être même trois, lâcha Ron en guise de salutation.

Cependant, nota Draco, il s'était tout de même arrêter à une distante assez raisonnable de son poing –ou d'un objet pouvant être lancé.

- Tant mieux, répliqua-t-il. Si tu pouvais aussi ne pas revenir du tout, je t'en serai reconnaissant.

- On part de nouveau sur la route, continua Ron en feintant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Quand je dis « on », ça inclut Harry et Hermione bien sur.

- Oh, le Trio Maudit est de retour. Est-ce que ça veut dire que les Mangemorts devront se mettre à genoux et vous supplier de leur laisser la vie sauve à votre arrivé ?

- Très drôle Malfoy. Hermione pense qu'un objet important se cache dans les ruines de l'orphelinat de Tu-Sais-Qui donc on espère qu'il n'y en aura pas.

- Mince alors, à ton retour je ne pourrai plus jouer Dieu et décidé du rôle que j'aurai dans ta vie, si bien sur je décide que tu en as encore une.

- Il faut croire que non. J'ai été mit hors jeu en ce qui concerne les missions ou je risque de mener un combat.

- Haha, Potter t'as mit sur la touche ? le nargua Draco, sa curiosité piqué à vif.

Le visage de Ron se fit plus dur.

- Non, c'est bien pire qu'Harry.

- Non, qui d'autre que lui pourrait t'interdire de sortir ? Granger ? Elle détient ce pouvoir sur toi ?

L'expression qu'eut Draco fit presque sourire Ron.

- Non, ma mère.

Draco hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- J'avais presque oublié qu'une mère pouvait faire ça. La tienne doit être incroyable alors pour tenir tête à l'Ordre.

- Euh… fit Ron mal à l'aise en se souvenant que celle de Malfoy n'était plus de ce monde. Ce n'était pas très difficile pour elle, mes frères l'ont aussi soutenu et Harry s'est senti coupable donc Mc Gonagall a décidé de les écouter. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai pu venir te rendre visite aussi souvent. Je n'ai presque rien d'autre à faire mais…

Ron s'arrêta et cligna des yeux, réalisant les efforts que faisaient Draco pour répondre avec un minimum de courtoisie après leur dernière altercation.

- Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de me faire un compliment ?

Draco mima d'écarquiller les yeux d'effroi.

- Argh, que le ciel me foudroie, j'ai commit là un crime irréparable !

Ron rit de bon cœur.

- Merci quand même.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Je retiens donc que pour une fois, je n'aurais pas à te soigner. C'est une assez bonne nouvelle en somme. Tu pars quand ?

- Dans une heure à peine. Je t'aurais bien envoyé une lettre pour te raconter mes exploits mais j'aurais du mal à expliquer ce geste auprès de mes amis.

Draco grimaça.

- Sauf si c'est pour me dire que tu es à l'agonie, je ne pense pas vouloir en accepter une. De toute façon, je suis sur que tu préfèreras me les narrer toi-même à ton retour. Je dois être ton seul auditoire.

- Ton cynisme me manquera, glissa Ron.

- Content que tu comprennes _enfin_ mon humour.

OoO

Lorsque Ron partit, Draco pu enfin se laisser aller. Il sortit et regarda tout autour de lui, pensant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Effectivement, Ronald Weasley l'avait dit, il était libre puisque son père le considérait comme mort. C'était étrange comme idée. Se faire passer pour mort et regarder les autres vivres en attendant de pouvoir refaire surface, bousculant au passage les rumeurs qui le disaient sous terre. Mais il n'en était pas encore arrivé là. Pour le moment Draco se devait de se trouver une occupation et reprendre son ancienne vie depuis sa fuite. Il est vrai que l'arrivé du rouquin avait bousculé son mode de survie mais, à sa grande surprise, il s'y était fait et il en était presque venu à se dire que le dernier fils Weasley ne faisait pas si mauvaise compagnie après n'avoir eu aucun contact réel avec une autre personne.

Il ne l'aimait pas mais il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il ne le détestait pas non plus. Pas vraiment. Il avait apprit à connaître certains traits de sa personnalité mais il ne pouvait simplement pas le considérer comme un ami. Non, en fait, Weasley était juste le gars au courant de sa situation et lui, Draco, était le type qui l'avait sauvé – a sa manière mais sauvé quand même. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer à cette heure ci et repensa aux derniers événements survenues jusqu'ici ; l'intrusion chez le manoir de sa grand-mère.

Puis il se demanda si, comme il le croyait, son père l'avait définitivement renié ou non et si oui, comment faire pour obtenir son pardon.

OoO

Deux mois qu'il était partie, le « il » indiquant un jeune rouquin au caractère aussi insupportable que ne pouvait supporter un Malfoy. Selon les derniers dires de son allié, qui lui donna de ses nouvelles par lettres, la guerre commençait à prendre fin. Du côté que Draco espérait. Leur recherche à l'orphelinat s'était révélée fructueuse et désormais, leur prochaine destination était Poudlarg. Draco n'avait toujours pas l'intention de se déclarer vivant et encore moins de venir en aide à la compagnie St-Potter. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas servie à grand-chose et sa dernière escapade lui avait valut une visite surprise de son père ainsi qu'une fuite cuisante aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Non, Draco Malfoy comptait bien profiter du peu de calme qu'il lui restait avant de devoir supporter le flot médiatique qu'il provoquerait en refaisant surface auprès des sorciers. Il y aurait aussi le ministère et ses questions mais cela l'inquiétait légèrement moins que tout le reste. Réapprendre à vivre en société par exemple et éventuellement, rester en vie passé son entretien avec son père, si père il y avait.

Cela lui rappela une ancienne discussion qu'il avait eu avec Weasley, peu avant leur escapade au manoir.

- Que comptes-tu faire, passé la guerre ? Harry dit que nous approchons de la fin et je sais qu'il a raison. Je me suis donc demandé ce que tu comptais faire. Tu vas revenir dans notre monde, te justifier mais ensuite ?

- Et toi ? demanda Draco.

- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais. En fait, ce n'est même pas une réponse mais une question pour éviter d'y répondre. Alors ?

Draco lui jeta un regard comme si ce dernier était devenu anormal.

- C'est que Granger a finalement de l'influence sur toi. Epatant, se moqua-t-il.

- Je ne te laisserai pas avant d'avoir eu ma réponse Malfoy et tu le sais très bien.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, fataliste.

- Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une plaie pareille ?

Sa question lui mérita l'exaspération du jeune homme et Draco se résigna donc à répondre.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Peut être reprendre les activités de mon père ? Mais en même temps, je n'ai jamais tellement aimé l'ambiance du Ministère alors je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment faire ça. Pourtant, si je veux faire changer certaine chose, il faudra bien que je me résous à cette idée.

- Que voudrais-tu y changer ? La corruption ?

Draco se retourna vivement vers lui, offusqué.

- Es-tu fou ? Pas quand elle m'avantage ! Sinon, oui, il y a un peu de ça…

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Comme toujours. Avoue que tu t'ennuierais sans cela.

- Franchement, il est difficilement envisageable de s'ennuyer avec toi, marmonna Ron et Draco eut un léger sourire.

- Ce qui est difficilement envisageable, c'est notre situation. Combien de temps c'est-il écoulé sans que nous ne soyons pas étriper l'un l'autre ?

- Tu sais bien que ça ne serait pas à ton avantage, le singea Ron. De toute façon, continua-t-il plus sérieux, je n'ai vraiment pas la force de lutter contre toi. J'ai parfois du mal à croire que venir ici est un des rares moyens de me reposer et me protéger de _ça_.

- Continue et je jurerais que ma présence te manquera quand tout sera terminé. J'en aurai presque les larmes aux yeux. Presque, Weasley.

- Hilarant, Malfoy, souffla-t-il.

Draco fut presque tenté de s'arrêter de marcher tant le choc était grand sur son visage.

- Par Merlin Weasley, viens-tu d'employer le mot hilarant à l'instant ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Draco reprit son avancé en secouant la tête.

- Non vraiment, il faudrait que je touche deux mots à cette Granger. Ne serait-ce que pour la féliciter de son exploit.

- Va te faire voir Malfoy, je savais bien qu'une conversation avec toi ne mènerait nulle part, répliqua t-il vexé.

Draco sourit en se souvenant de leur querelle mais il ne resta pas. Seulement le temps de quelque seconde avant qu'il ne se souvienne que ce moment datait d'une époque ou l'espoir était encore permit. C'était il y a longtemps maintenant. La fatigue s'abattit sur lui quand il songea à son avenir. Celui qui lui était destiné, et non celui qu'il avait tant rêvé. Il était le premier pour dire que tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu. Surtout en ce moment d'ailleurs.

Huit semaines étaient passées depuis la dernière lettre reçue de Weasley. Ce dernier lui avait dit d'attendre son retour avant de refaire surface. Il disait que cela serait plus drôle si lui aussi était de la partie. Quitte à devoir s'expliquer sur les rapprochements qu'il y avait entre eux, cela valait nettement la peine, si ça lui permettait d'assister à la tête que tous tireraient en les voyant transplaner au Ministère ou au siège de l'Ordre de Phoenix. Il avait rajouté qu'il pouvait aussi lui servir d'alibi, au cas où le Ministère aurait des doutes sur la fiabilité des propos de Draco. Il était certain que celui-ci risquait de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure à justifier ses actes. Et sans preuve, il pourrait bien être envoyé en prison, le temps que les Aurors fassent leurs enquêtes. Tous deux se doutait que cela prendrait, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps.

Et justement, là, il l'attendait et plus le temps passait, plus l'angoisse et la colère montaient. Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps pour venir ? Draco jura à voix basse et ignora son malaise. Weasley avait intérêt à avoir une très bonne excuse pour justifier son retard et prétendre qu'il était au combat ne marcherait pas. Pas maintenant que la guerre avait été déclarée finit. C'est ce qu'indiquait le journal prit il y a de cela trois jours. La page nécrologique du jour n'indiquait aucun Malfoy –et Draco avait pu respirer librement en le sachant, même si cela ne voulait rien dire- mais il y avait un nom qui avait retiré son attention, manquant de peu de lui faire lâcher le papier des mains. Un certain Weasley était inscrit dans la liste des disparus. Impossible de savoir lequel, puisque le prénom était resté illisible, taché par de l'eau que Malfoy supposait être des larmes à en juger par la tailles des goûtes et la dernière date de précipitation en Angleterre. Il avait bien tenté de déchiffrer la première lettre du prénom –tant que ce n'était pas un R, il se moquait de l'identité de la personne- mais non, même sa magie n'avait pas réussie à rendre l'état originel du journal, chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

Il regarda loin devant lui et se balança sur sa chaise à balance en bois, ne voulant pas donner sens à son pressentiment. Weasley viendrait, il le lui avait promit. Alors comme pour se rassurer, Draco relut le dernier message qu'il avait eu de lui et pria pour que ne serait-ce qu'une fois, juste une fois, les choses se passent comme il le souhaitait.

Un vent froid se leva pourtant Draco ne bougea pas. Ses pensées vagabondèrent en arrière, peu de temps avant que sa vie ne bascule. Il n'avait plus rien à faire d'autre que d'attendre, encore et toujours, parce que comme ce dernier l'avait si justement bien dit dans son message, il était son unique espoir de retrouver une vie normal. Surtout quand il ignorait si son père n'allait pas lui aussi figurer dans la prochaine page nécrologique qu'il devrait aller chercher, la semaine prochaine. Son regard, d'un bleu gris d'acier fixa un point qui n'était connu que par lui-même et Weasley : l'endroit par lequel il avait prit l'habitude d'apparaître.

Fin.

**

* * *

NdA :** Si vous aimez abuser et sur-abuser des choses gratuites alors les reviews sont faites pour vous ! Puis de toute façon, c'est pas sympas de laisser poireauter une auteure inquiète de vos réactions vis-à-vis de son dernier 'bébé' é_è. Si je m'écoutais, je continuerai encore d'améliorer certain détail. Que voulez-vous, je suis une éternelle insatisfaite :-p.

_Neyarchess-dans-le-doute-que-quelqu'un-parvienne-en-bas-de-la-page._


End file.
